On A Wing and A Prayer
by aefrae21
Summary: One year after the end of the Escaflowne TV series peace has come to Fanelia, but Van is not at ease. Hitomi returns to Gaea, but not without complications. Two fragile hearts once saved an entire planet, but can they save themselves?
1. To Bring You Back

"**On a Wing and a Prayer"**

**An Escaflowne Fanfiction by aefrae21**

** To Bring You Back **

**Author's Notes:** It's a year after the end of the Escaflowne TV series. Peace has come to Fanelia, but Van is not at ease. Hitomi returns to Gaea, but not without complications. Two fragile hearts once saved an entire planet, but can they save themselves?

The sun slowly crested the hills of the Fanelian countryside, bathing the recovering nation in a warm haze. Even in this early hour, people stirred into the streets beginning the earliest activities of the day. Smoke poured from scattered chimneys, the forges lit, the day's meals in preparation. Yet, behind the castle walls was a young man who had woken long before sunrise. He raced across the well-trodden field.

Steel glinted against the light as it struck the dummy hard and fast. The wood splintered easily, crumbling into a pile at the young man's feet. He leaned lightly on his sword; sweat dripping from his hair and scalp. With a huff, he wiped his brow and straightened, rolling his shoulders back. The signature red shirt he wore was drenched and clung to his sculpted body. With effort, he pulled it off and let it drop into a pile. Van sighed. This was the only time that was truly his. Soon, the castle would be teeming with life and his day charged with duties and obligations.

Knowing that there would be hell to pay when he returned, he let his white wings burst from his back and slipped away, high into the morning sky. The wind felt cool against his skin and he closed his eyes. "Why do I do this? Everyday I fly away, just because I know they can't find me and I can have some time to think." He passed through some clouds and shook his head. "It's not as though the country isn't recovering. Gaea is settling into the calm now. Granted, there are still some who cannot forget war, but overall, the world is peaceful, isn't it?"

Lazily, Van circled round, stretching his wings wide. "So why then- Why do I feel so-" He closed his eyes, momentarily enjoying the sound and feel of the wind. "-hollow." He pondered. "Was it really the rage of war that made me feel alive? Am I such a monster?" The questions weighed heavily on his mind. "I was made King in a time of war. So how am I supposed to deal with peace? No, that's not it." He pulled his wings in tight and dived. Falling. Falling was exactly the way that it felt to lose yourself; to be empty and lost. But then- then there was her.

"Hitomi." The hesitant word slipped from his lips unbidden. In a whoosh of feathers, Van pulled out of the dive. "That's a name I haven't said in a long time." Maybe not said, but he couldn't deny that he'd thought about her a great deal. Every time he felt really alone, her face always came to mind. "Damn it." He cursed. "Why can't I forget you? You've probably found a life for yourself on your own world, on the Mystic Moon." Van cast a wayward gaze into the brightening sky, searching for the familiar blue orb. The guilt hit him like an iron weight. "Maybe if I- If I hadn't made things so difficult for her, then she'd have stayed? No-"

He laughed. "Hitomi?" he queried the empty sky. "You know, the court is trying to force me to marry? What about you? Do you have a-" Van struggled against the thought. "Stupid. It's only been a year since she left and the whole time, I've been holding on to something that really isn't mine. If only she'd-" Gritting his teeth, he clasped the glowing pendant that was constantly around his neck. "No. I can't force her. If she wants to come back, let it be her own choice." The glow subsided and the stone once again felt cool against his bare chest.

Solemnly, Van turned and headed for the castle, it's enormous structure silhouetted by the now blazing sun.

vvvvvvvvvv

"Hitomi?"

She blinked hard, eyes burning from staring out into the gleaming sky. "Hmm?" Hitomi rubbed her eyes hard.

"You were acting awfully strange. I thought for a moment you were going to disappear."

"Sorry Mom, I think I spaced out there for a minute." She smiled and lightly tapped herself on the head.

"Alright sweetheart. Now, finish your breakfast and hurry on to school. Don't want to be late the first day of the new term."

"I know, I know." She waved a slender arm. "I'm going." Sliding her track bag over her shoulder, Hitomi slipped out the door into the breaking day.

"It must have been my imagination."

vvvvvvvvvvv

"King Van!" The crowd of counselors in front of Van's bedroom door boomed. The King was obviously ignoring them again. They didn't' dare barge into his private quarters, but they generally had Merle as a back up to wake the young man. She was practically his sister; and as such, could waltz right up and roll him out of bed without consequence.

One of the men seemed to be thinking along those lines. "Someone fetch Lady Merle!"

"The Lady has not yet returned from her visit to Freid. I am afraid we are resigned to wait."

Van grinned as he pulled on his favorite pair of khaki pants. The council was sure to hate him today. First, he'd been remarkably late to return this morning. Now, he was making certain to wear comfortable clothes instead of the royal regalia that was usually forced on him. After several long, enjoyable moments of sitting on the bed listening, Van stood and opened the door.

"My liege!"

"Good morning, Sire."

"Please, your Majesty, about the proposal-"

"I won't accept it." Van returned flatly.

"But Sire, you've already turned down twenty perfectly acceptable-"

"I still have six moons, do I not?"

"Yes, but-"

Van straightened up, putting on his best 'King' face. "Then, I have a right to decline." His frown deepened. "If I may, Your Grace, there is no reason to reject these offers so hastily. Fanelia is still recovering and a bond of marriage could significantly help that recovery. A tie with Freid or Asturia could-"

"I have my reasons."

The counselor stared hard.

Van returned his glare, steeling his features. He hesitated a moment, unsure if 'the look' would work this time, but sure enough, the man bowed his head. "I apologize King Van. It was rather rude of me to question your motives. Surely you know what is best for Fanelia. However, I must remind you that as King, it is your duty to look out for your people; and as a counselor, it is my duty to present methods of doing so. I am only considering Fanelia and your best interests. Van went slack-jawed as the man turned and walked away, taking his entourage with him.

"My best interests?" he conceded quietly. "the have the kingdom's best interests in mind, I'm sure. Maybe even mine, but-"

"Council giving you a hard time again eh?"

Looking up, Van spied his long-time friend, sparring partner, and romantic rival. "Allen." He nodded. "What brings you here?" As the knight approached, Van noticed a girl walking close behind him. "And who is this?"

"Have you forgotten so soon, Van?" Allen chimed.

"Celena. It is good to see you again."

"Thank you, Van." She replied.

"Van, busying yourself with all of those silly royal duties; don't tell me your sword has gotten rusty?" Allen prodded, eyeing the King's empty hilt at his waist.

"Oh? Care for a match?" He smirked.

"Gladly."

"The practice yard?"

"Sounds good."

"Now?"

"Naturally."

"Let's go." Allen returned his grin. He had a few things weighing on his mind at the moment. A good duel would make is so much easier to talk. "Why don't you go and have some lunch, sister. We'll be a while." He waved gently.

"Okay. Have fun and don't get hurt." She scowled a little.

"My, my, you've gotten so overprotective."

Celena furrowed her brows until they threatened to erupt in the middle.

"But that face is never going to persuade me, dear sister, I suggest you work on another." He brightly chuckled.

Celena couldn't help herself and after a few quiet seconds, she was laughing too.

vvvvvvvvvv

Sparks flew as their swords collided. Allen pushed down, forcing Van into a defensive stance. He smiled. "Still turning down suitors, Van?"

He stumbled back a step. "What?"

"All of those beautiful women, leaving the castle disappointed-" Allen jumped forward.

Van spun around neatly, slicing at his friend's feet. With cat-like grace, he managed to block and the swords made contact again. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Van, would you look at yourself?"

He ignored the serious look on Allen's face and lunged forward. His muscles tensed in the effort.

"It's because of her, isn't it?" A blow came so fast that Allen had to use both hands to defend.

"No it's not!" Van shouted.

"Oh?" He grunted. It was clear that Van wasn't focused any longer, his strikes were uncontrolled and random; there was no longer any trace of precision. Allen frowned; his friend was falling backwards in more ways than one. Time to end it. With a quick sidestep, he dodged another wild strike. Van turned, but not fast enough. He looked down to see blood oozing from a cut in his hand. The sword he had been wielding was stuck in the ground a good five feet away. He blinked hard and swallowed slowly, feeling cold steel at his neck.

"Listen to me, Van Fanel."

Van stared, eyes blazing.

"I know this is about Hitomi, so don't try to tell me otherwise." He held his sword stiff, gauging Van's reaction. The King didn't blink an eye, but his emotions were printed neatly on his sleeve. Allen had struck the right nerve. "You know, I thought I loved her once?" No reaction. "I won't deny that I was attracted to that strange girl. Maybe I still am." Van tensed. "But she pushed me away. That day-" He paused, lowering his sword. "That day at the bridge, she pushed me away. Ever since then, I cannot picture myself acting on those feelings."

Van stumbled for a reply. Was he hearing correctly? Was this Allen giving up on yet another woman? "Allen?"

"After that day, I knew that it wasn't me that she loved." He sheathed his sword and offered a hand to his friend. "I could never bring Hitomi back."

What on Gaea was Allen babbling about? Van thought as he stood. "But-"

"Ah, Celena! There you are." Allen smiled over his shoulder at the beaming girl.

"Have you two finished?"

"Yes, we were just discussing Van's lady troubles."

Van and Celena blushed a light crimson at the remark. "Allen!" Van scowled.

"Oh! Don't worry, she'll come back, just like I was able to come back to my brother." Celena rushed to her brother's side, grasping his arm firmly.

"Celena, what are you talking about?"

"The lady from the Mystic Moon; Lady Hitomi." Suddenly, she paled. "Oh- oh no- I thought- Well, when brother said- I mean-" Celena frowned. "Please forgive me Your Highness, I didn't realize."

"Come on Celena." Allen wrapped an arm casually around her shoulder. "It's going to be a long trip home." He smiled, and strode away, leaving the King dumbfounded.

vvvvvvvvvv

A mentally weary Van fell back into the soft covers on his bed. It had been a trying day. Not only had he gotten a late start, but he had then been sidetracked by Allen, made to sign papers and write contracts, and on top of it all, he couldn't get Hitomi out of his head. "Every time I have a spare moment today, she's been right at the top of my thoughts. What's wrong with me?"

He stood, muscles creaking with the effort and looked at himself in the mirror. "It's because of what Allen said, right?" He frowned. "What did he mean, 'I could never bring her back?' Not like I could-" Van froze. What if he could? He had the pendant; the link between their worlds, right? Surely, if Hitomi could activate her end of the pillar, Van could- He stifled the thought. Hitomi had her own life on the Mystic Moon. What could she possibly have here?

Still, there had been the one time, just after she left, that he had seen her. Maybe he could catch a glimpse again if he concentrated. Van closed his eyes, his resolve to leave the girl alone weakening. "What could it hurt to try? It's not like it will work." Sighing, he tried to focus on picturing Hitomi.

vvvvvvvvvv

Hitomi felt dizzy. She had been taking an evening jog through the park near the track. It had been a busy day. New teachers, new classrooms; it was still strange being called a 'senior' by her peers. She spotted a bench and wobbled onto it. "I guess I must have pushed myself too hard today." Hitomi peered around. It was odd just how comforting this place was to her. It was naturally dangerous for a young girl to be out this late, alone, but somehow, she wasn't the least bit frightened. "These trees, they remind me of-" Hitomi doubled over. In a moment, the chilling feeling passed. "What was that? It was almost like when I got my visions on Gaea."

She decided that she should head home. "It was just a bit of lightheadedness from running." Hitomi told herself. "That's all." As she walked, the chill went away and was replaced with an almost warm feeling. "What is with me today? I spaced out on Mom this morning, now I get tired after just a short run. Maybe I'm getting sick?" The trees thinned out as Hitomi stepped out of the green grass and onto the paved streets that would lead her home.

vvvvvvvvvv

Van was stunned. "There was definitely a response. Something happened." He recalled Allen's earlier words. 'He' couldn't bring Hitomi back. Maybe he was implying that Van could do it? Celena's remarks troubled his mind as well. Hitomi would come back. "Well am I supposed to call her or will she just show up in fifty years?" The thought made him angry. Hitomi wouldn't just forget him, she promised! "What good is this pendant, no, what good am I if I can't bring her back?" he mumbled. Van tried to focus on his task again. It was just like when Hitomi first taught him dowsing. 'Think of the person you want to find. Concentrate on them, their features, their personality.' Think of Hitomi's chiding remarks and brave determination. Think of her concerned frown and bright, happy smile. Think of her worried eyes, her blush-

vvvvvvvvv

Hitomi stumbled. "It's not just my imagination is it?" She looked up at the moon, slowing her walk. "Something's calling me-" A moment's focus and her heart leapt in her chest. "I know this feeling." She turned the corner slowly. "Van?"

'Hitomi' Van smiled. 'I can feel you there, can you hear me?'

"Van?" She tried again. Slumping a bit, she sighed. How foolish for her to expect him to be there waiting. "I must have been imagining it.

The girl's image began to waver in his mind. 'Hitomi? Can't you hear me? Can't you see me?'

Quietly, she ignored the persistent thrumming in her ears. "Stop it. He's not coming. He's not here. He's happy on Gaea. Just leave me alone!"

Though he couldn't hear her, Van knew that she wasn't happy. 'Something's wrong, she's yelling. Does she not want to see me?' The image remained and Van stared silently while the girl paused, then started to run.

"I just want to go home." Hitomi whispered, wiping her eyes. Why was she crying? She just ignored it and ran blindly. Her body knew the way home, even if tears blurred her eyes. Something shined in the corner of her eye and she stopped to look up. Her stomach dropped to her knees and she staggered forward.

"Hitomi!"

The headache hit her before the speeding car. She crumpled against the hood and rolled off to the side. Lying cold against the pavement, Hitomi could feel her breath slowing. Something warm was running near her head, but she couldn't see it. It must have been blood. She could hear the car door open and close. People were gathering around her, but they all faded into the muted gray background. Hitomi closed her eyes and smiled. Maybe it was only an illusion, but it felt real enough. "Van-" she breathed.

vvvvvvvvvv

"No." Van stumbled backwards. "It's not true, please, this can't be happening." He panicked. "It's my fault- I-" His mouth was dry. "I called to her, and it hurt her- then she- she- No!" He screamed, grabbing his hair roughly. "Hitomi!" He yelled, louder and with greater ferocity than any battle cry, bolder than any thing he had done in his life. Van just screamed.

vvvvvvvvvv

An ambulance siren flared in the distance and the crowd moved in to inspect the damage. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light. Those who could keep their eyes open thought they saw an angel descend and lift the girl into the air. When it dimmed, the crowd surged forward again stopping almost immediately. A thunder of gasps and cries erupted; for the girl's mangled, bloody body had vanished.

vvvvvvvvvv

Amidst his fury, Van became vaguely aware that there was a weight pushing against him. His eyes squinted; he tried not to look, but the sickly, broken form of Hitomi had materialized in his arms. "No. Why now." Van attempted to stop the flow of tears, but it was completely futile. His cheeks were damp in moments. "Hitomi." He reached for her face, but it was cold. He drew back. "Please." Looking up at the sky, he pleaded again, "Please, don't let her die- I can't-" Lifting her wasn't an option, and there was no one nearby to help her; no healers, not even an apprentice.

In the dim light of the fading sunset, Van shivered. Hitomi was going to die in his arms, and it was all his fault. "Please," he whispered to no one, "Don't let her die. I'd give everything for her, just please-" Van's voice cracked with pain, "Let her open her eyes again. Let her forgive me for this, for the past, for everything. No. If I cannot be forgiven it doesn't matter. I just- I just want her to live. I'd do anything, give anything to let her live."

'Van-'

His head shot up. "Who's there?"

'Van, we can save her.' The gentle voice cooed.

"Who-" The room had faded away into a blue haze. Before him stood a figure that he thought he'd never see again. "Mother?"

'Van, my darling.' She smiled. 'You would give anything? You would face any consequence?' Her face turned deadly serious. 'You would let her face the consequences as well?'

There was no hesitation when he spoke, "Anything, if she could live. I don't care what becomes of me."

'I see that there is no room for argument, and Hitomi hasn't much time left.' She said.

"Just tell me how! Tell me, Mother, what can I do?" Van's fury was barely contained. If he could help her, even if it meant his life, he would do it. Did he love her that much? Love? He pushed the thought from his mind. That didn't matter. It was his fault and he would resolve this no matter what. It was his duty.

Varie smiled inwardly. Her son's eyes were an open book. 'For the young lady to survive, she will require something of yours.'

"Anything. Name it." He replied swiftly.

'Your blood.'

"Blood?"

'Yes. For you carry on the blood of the draconians: blood containing the power of Atlantis. That blood is strong. You are strong. You must share that strength with her.'

"How, Mother? Just tell me how!"

She raised a pale hand to silence her son. 'My son, I cannot lie, there will be great pain-'

"I don't care. Just tell me what to do. I want her to live."

Seeing his resolve, she continued, 'Very well. Take hold and let her draw from your strength.'

"But how do I do that-"

Varie was fading fast. 'I am sorry, but this is all the time that I can give.'

"Mother!" He reached out for her.

'Take care my son.'

"Mother!" And she was gone.

vvvvvvvvvv

The world swirled again, this time turning dark and cold. Van rubbed his arms and his breath puffed in the chilling air. Hitomi was nowhere to be seen. "Hitomi?" Van called. There was no reply. Steadily people appeared around him and the young King twisted to avoid being tread on. "Who are you- Hey!" Van had to hold up his arms to block the large man walking almost on top of him. When there was no impact, he let down his guard and turned. This was not a good idea. As he did, he saw the man, still walking and watched as a child appeared through him. "What?" he jumped.

Realization dawned at last. "They're spirits; souls walking on to their destiny. How did I get here? Am I dead? No," he said with relief, "I'm not dead, if I was, I'd be walking blindly just like the rest of these people." Van observed the zombie-like crowd. If Hitomi was anywhere in this group, he'd have to find her fast.

Van waded through the crowd, which wasn't so hard because the people were like curtains; they only provided a small resistance. Calling her name as he went, Van searched in vain. "Damn it." He cursed. "Where are you Hitomi?" There was a flash across his vision and Van felt the familiar tug of the pendant at his neck. "This way." Jogging soon turned to running blindly, ignoring the chill and the overall oddity of the situation. It had only been a minute, but it felt like an eternity to Van.

"Hitomi?" He paused, the pendant stopped it's pulling, and he reluctantly opened his eyes. "Hitomi, gods, what have I done?" The once lithe and strong girl looked like a shadow, eyes blank and unfocused. Her steps dragged at the would-be ground and she tottered from side to side. Thankfully, her wounds weren't bloody and bruised. Here, they were only cuts and patches of rough skin. Silently, Van reached for her. His hand passed right through hers. "No. Hitomi? Please!" He tried again.

"You have to wake up, please it's not your time to go!" Pleaded Van. "Hitomi, wake up!" He lunged forward and caught her in a tight embrace. Hitomi's body solidified and her head turned. Eyes, still cold and empty, started to tear and watery droplets trickled down from their corners. "Hitomi!" He had but an instant to feel the elation. Daggers of pain swarmed through his system. Everything convulsed in a wave of sudden and shocking force. Everything hurt. Van struggled to stay conscious, but the pain was too great. He blacked out.

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: Hallo all! Well, this was intended to be a one-shot, but- if I left it as one, it'd be about thirty pages long. So, I decided to break it up into chapters. I know I should finish one story before I start another, but the plot bunnies wouldn't allow it. "Wish of Snow" requires me to get back into that storyline and those events and I promise I will! For now, I hope you can enjoy this story and have a little patience.


	2. Keeping Secrets

"**On a Wing and a Prayer"**

**An Escaflowne Fanfiction by aefrae21**

** Keeping Secrets **

**Author's Notes:** Van ventured into the mysterious space between life and death to find Hitomi and return her to the world of the living. But was he successful? What are the consequences? Enjoy!

"_You have to wake up, please it's not your time to go!" Pleaded Van. "Hitomi, wake up!" He lunged forward and caught her in a tight embrace. Hitomi's body solidified and her head turned. Eyes, still cold and empty, started to tear and watery droplets trickled down from their corners. "Hitomi!" He had but an instant to feel the elation. Daggers of pain swarmed through his system. Everything convulsed in a wave of sudden and shocking force. Everything hurt. Van struggled to stay conscious, but the pain was too great. He blacked out._

vvvvvvvvvv

Van could feel consciousness creeping up on him. His eyelids fought sluggishly, but eventually Van's eyes met with all too much at once. The light was blinding. A shadow filled his vision and he recognized it instantly. Merle was staring down at him wide-eyed. Her ears perked up when she noticed the King's lazy movements.

"Lord Van!" she screeched. In a whirl of motion, Merle pounced.

He winced. "Merle! That hurts."

"Sorry! Sorry Lord Van! Oh! I've gotta tell Millerna!" The cat girl bounded away and somewhere in the room a door shut noisily.

Relaxing a little, Van eased himself up into a sitting position. He cringed. There were bruises and healing cuts all over his body. "What happened to me? I don't remember fighting anyone-" He paused. Something was odd. Easing his gaze over his shoulder, Van nearly fell off of the bed. "Hitomi!" Immediately, his relieved smile faded. "Oh gods. What happened?"

She was wounded. Hitomi's thin frame was coated in bandages. "What happened?" Van asked quietly. "Why can't I remember?" Closing his eyes, in part to avoid seeing the injured girl, Van tried to focus on the events of the past few days. "I remember training. Okay, well I do that everyday, but what happened afterwards?" He ran through his daily duties. "Then I retired to my room and I started to think-" Memories flooded his mind. "The pendant." Van reached a hand up to his bandaged chest. The pendant rested, cool and quiet. "Just what did you do?" He grimaced.

"Van! Oh you're awake! I'm so glad!" Millerna tore the door open and rushed to Van's side. It was then that Van realized that he was in his own bed and so was Hitomi. He blushed.

"Lord Van." Merle whined. "What happened to you?"

"Later Merle. Medical questions first." Millerna chided. "Judging by that puzzled look, I should tell you what I know first." She reached down to check Van's pulse. "Now," she started, "I arrived in Fanelia three days ago with Merle."

"Three days ago!" Van bellowed. "How long have I been asleep?"

Millerna furrowed her brow. "We're not really sure. You were found the evening before our arrival by a maid who was assigned to your wing of the castle. She came in to clean the room and found you and Hitomi on the floor." At this, Van turned to the still sleeping Hitomi.

"Please, continue."

"I was told upon arrival that you and a young lady had been gravely injured and was rushed to you. I must say," she blanched, "it was bad. You and Hitomi had gashes all over. It looked like someone cut you both with the same sword."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Lord Van." Merle held up his arm and pointed to Hitomi with her free hand. "You've got the same cuts."

Nearly paralyzed by her word, Van couldn't stop himself from staring. "But- but- how-" His Mother's voice haunted him. 'She will need to borrow your strength, your blood.'

"I don't-"

"My blood." He said. "It's because she needed my blood."

"Blood?" Merle looked confused.

"I'm not sure I follow Van, but maybe it is about time you told me what happened?"

"Millerna," He tried, "I'm not even sure about what happened. But, I do know- I know that Hitomi was brought here because I made a mistake. That mistake almost cost her life!"

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"No." He continued, louder now. "It's my fault that she was hurt and that she's here against her will-"

"Merle's ears flattened, "Lord Van, It's not your fault. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Hitomi."

"Come on Merle." Millerna tapped her shoulder.

"Wha?"

"Let's leave Van alone for now. I've checked them both and they seem to be stable." She spun to face Van momentarily. "You're healing very quickly, you know."

Merle frowned. "But-"

"We can come back in a little while, but for now, they need to rest. Okay?"

"Alright." Merle turned towards the door, but glanced back over her shoulder as she went. "You two get better okay? I'll be back!" The door closed with a thud. And then they were alone.

vvvvvvvvvv

Van sank back down into the bed. It was amazing how awkward it had suddenly become to have Hitomi lying next to him. The only things that covered her torso were bandages. Albeit they covered up a lot, it still made him nervous. He didn't dare pull back the covers to check for additional clothing.

In silence, he watched Hitomi's chest rise and fall with breath. "At least I haven't killed you. I don't know what I would have done-" Comfort swept over Van in waves and he stared at the sleeping seeress next to him. "Are you doing that?" He wondered. "If you are, thank you. You know there's no reason for you to forgive me right? What I've done is terrible." He pulled himself free from the warm blankets and stepped lightly on to the floor. Surprisingly, there was little pain. "Millerna's right," he mused, "I am healing rapidly."

He strolled around the room, testing his weary muscles gently. "It's going to take a lot of training to recover from this mess. Let a lone all of the explaining I'm going to have to do. The court must be worried sick; I'll bet they're lost without me." He paced. "And what am I supposed to tell her?"

'The truth.' His mind screamed. 'Just tell her everything, how you missed her, how you didn't mean for it to happen this way.' "But what about the harm I've done to her? I mean, I don't know what exactly went on, or how we both lived through it. What if there are other consequences?" Van paused, "I don't know what will happen. He shuffled over to the bed and neatly held one of Hitomi's hands. It was warm; a good sign. "I wish you'd wake up so I could quit tormenting myself like this." He said ruefully.

"Van?"

He stared at the large curtained window leading to his balcony. "I'd just say I was sorry and everything would be okay again-"

"Van?"

"Hitomi?" He twisted slowly. "I-" Suddenly, Hitomi threw herself against him in a fierce hug.

"Van, oh Van, it really is you!" She cried. "I was so afraid, afraid that I'd just die and never get to see you again." Hitomi burst into tears. "I missed you."

"Hitomi." Van felt the name roll from his lips naturally. "I missed you too." He returned her hug lightly, trying not to put pressure on her wounds.

Pulling back from the hug, Hitomi wiped the tears from her eyes. "Van, it was so bizarre. I remember the car and then a lot of pain; after that, I was walking towards this big, glowing light." She closed her eyes, "But then, I was being held by something soft, like feathers and they drew me back." The shining green orbs turned to him again. "And it seems I've wound up on Gaea."

"Hitomi, there is something I should tell you-" Van said.

"Hmm?"

"It's about how you got here. It's my fault; I called you-"

"Van?" Hitomi puzzled. There was something strange happening. She sensed something she'd only ever felt in her visions: emotion. Van was sorry, but he was also frightened and ashamed. He was hiding something too. Maybe it was the near-death experience? Hitomi dismissed the idea and turned her attention outward. Here she was, in what could only be Van's bed, sitting next to him with only bandages above her waist and who-knows-what- on below. Van was in the same state of near undress, wearing only pants and bandages, and- Just the thought of it made her blush profusely.

"And then, the beast-less cart hit you and I-"

"Van?" She leaned closer, ignoring his protests.

His mind said to push her away, but the rest of him was urging otherwise. The strange thing was that Van could nearly feel her embarrassment and- he hesitated- desire? "Hi- Hitomi?"

They moved closer still. Everything just felt right, magnetic- almost. Hitomi felt a shock go thorough her system and she bolted back, breathing heavily. "I'm- I'm sorry!" She babbled. Her senses reeled back to her. "I should get a bath and um- some clothes."

"Oh!" Van stepped back. "Yes, I'll let Millerna know you're awake. I'm sure she'll be able to help you out."

vvvvvvvvvv

Thankfully, Merle and Millerna were not too far away and were only too happy to help Hitomi. Merle put her into a robe of sorts and then escorted her down the hall to the large, royal bathroom. A huge bathtub was already being filled with strange-smelling water that Hitomi's nose registered as Fanelian bath salts.

"Millerna said that we should take the bandages off for your bath." Merle said.

"Oh."

"Well are you gonna take 'em off or not?" Her tail twitched.

"Well, I was going to take them off once you left." She retorted.

Merle snorted. "Oh no. Millerna told me that I'm supposed to help. She said you won't be able to do it by yourself." The gleam in her feline eye was full of ego.

"Stupid cat."

Hitomi, unfortunately, was unable to put up much of a fight in her injured state and Merle eventually peeled every last bandage off. They fell into a sloppy pile at her feet. The cat girl hesitated.

"What is it?" Hitomi asked. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, just a bad scratch. It will probably sting in the water." She lied. It was probably just her imagination anyway. With her usual gruffness, she leaned over Hitomi's shoulder. "Still not too much up front, eh?"

"Merle!" She quickly raised her hands for cover. "Out!"

Sticking out her tongue, Merle raced out of the room. Hitomi was fuming. "She didn't have to go and insult me like that. Not like she's got any room to talk. Hmph!"

Ignoring the sting from the semi-open wounds, Hitomi boldly plunged into the bath. "I'll get her back for that one!"

Her anger subsided as she relaxed in the warm water. It was nice to just sit and relax again. "My life has really been strange in the last few days, hasn't it?" She nearly laughed. Sliding down into the tub, she hissed. "That stings! I guess Millerna was right. That's funny, why am I shaking?" She held her arms around her knees. "I shouldn't be scared now. The worst is over, right? I didn't die. I'm back on Gaea with Van." The thought coaxed her uneasy mind into submission. She carefully slipped down as far as she could into the water. "There are so many things that I just don't know right now. I'm so confused." Hitomi sighed. "First I nearly die and from what I remember, Van must have saved me. But I'm back now. What if I can't go home? Not like there's anything waiting for me there. High school? Sure, if I want to keep on watching the world go by and turn down requests for readings all of the time. My family would miss me, yeah. But isn't that why I went home in the first place?" She picked up the soap. "Why did I go home? Because it's where I belong, isn't it?" The soap smelled of lavender and Hitomi smiled. "Somehow, I just can't see Van using lavender soap."

Hitomi's head throbbed. Suddenly, Van's face showed in her mind's eye. He looked so sad and worried. Pushing her thoughts further, she asked, "What are you sad about? Why are you worried, Van?" To her surprise, the image turned and stared at her, startled.

"I'm sad because I've nearly killed you."

"Van?"

"And I'm worried that I'll lose you again."

Hitomi flushed. The horrible sad face Van was making frightened her. He looked like a man who had lost his best friend, his home, and his family, all in the same day. With a stinging horror, she knew that had really happened to him. Van lost his family early on, and then he lost his home when Fanelia burned. As for his best friend- "I wish we could become more than that." She whispered. The vision dissipated and Hitomi was left staring at a frowning reflection in the clearing water.

vvvvvvvvvv

"Van?" Millerna waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine. Continue please."

She would have thought nothing of his distracted mind if she hadn't seen him blush just then. There was something strange going on here indeed. "Van, what I'm trying to say is that I really know nothing about Draconian blood. I can't tell you what might happen."

"But you know about blood, right?" Van asked.

"Yes, but-"

"And how it can be transferred?"

"Well that's advanced medicine, I'm afraid I haven't put anything I've ever read of it into practice." She explained. "But the process is long and involves circulating the blood into the injured person via a need and tube. Van?"

"Yes?"

"This phenomenon is unlike anything I've ever read. If what you say is true, then my best diagnosis is that you've managed to sustain Hitomi's life by sharing your own. Your matching injuries point towards that end. I could best describe the whole event as nothing short of a miracle."

Van took it all in slowly. "I was thinking. Could it be anything like when I piloted Escaflowne? I made a blood pact with it and it became a part of me." He looked hesitant, but continued. "I am just concerned about the consequences of what happened to us."

"Van, I understand you're worried." Millerna sat gingerly in the chair next to the bed. "But there's no use making yourself and Hitomi suffer over it. You are both alive and well, your kingdom is flourishing, and you are lucky enough to get a second chance."

"Second chance?"

Millerna winked.

That didn't make him feel any better.

She looked him over, smiled, and then walked away.

That irritated him even more. Van rolled his eyes and then his shoulders. Millerna's diagnosis was probably as close as it could be to the truth. At least, Van had no information to prove it wrong. What bothered him now, what that he could tell in a way what Hitomi was feeling. It was less now than when she was right next to him; but it was still there. "How am I supposed to explain this to Hitomi? Let alone anyone else."

vvvvvvvvvv

Hitomi scarcely remembered being led from the bath to a dressing room with fresh clothes. She'd been given a green sundress, still a bit too lacey by her standards, but it fit well enough. After a brief walk, Hitomi became dizzy and now she just lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Millerna refused to let her up again today. The room looked much like Van's chamber; it was extremely large and spacious, with dark wooden furniture and a huge four-poster bed. Red velveteen curtains blocked most of the light. At least it had an interesting ceiling. It was full of little divots and cracks. Hitomi traced the stonework with her eyes, following the mortar that held the unwieldy blocks together.

Steadily, sleep claimed her. The quiet stillness of unconsciousness didn't last long. Hazy images crept into Hitomi's mind, overwhelming her until they spread out and joined into a form she easily recognized. "You're- Van's Mother, aren't you?"

The taller woman nodded and took on a more solid shape. She was very tall, with long hair and an elegant oval face. Hitomi's eyes were drawn though, to the soft, white wings that enveloped her. "What is this?" Between them, the ground cleared into a picture. Hitomi gasped. It was just like the time she'd saved Van from death in the black Escaflowne. Except, she noted, it was her walking away into the darkness this time. "Is that me?"

The winged woman nodded and pointed back to the image. In it, Van was rushing through the crowd of spirits, calling her name. "Van." She reached an arm out, but drew it back. Van was running and catching up to her ghost. With great force, he flew through her wavering body and landed on the 'ground.' Now he was talking to himself, words that Hitomi couldn't hear. "Is this what happened before?"

'Yes.' A sweet voice echoed inside her mind.

Hitomi swung around to look at Van's Mother.

'Look.' She pointed; Hitomi obeyed.

Below them, Van had Hitomi in a gripping hug. "No." She raised a hand to cover her gaping mouth. Van's body was erupting in lacerations. He crumpled against her spirit, holding tighter still. The memory surged at her. Van was in so much pain. She remembered opening her eyes and seeing Van in pain, then there was the warmth and the feathery feeling- "No more." She whispered. "Please- I remember now."

The images receded into the mist. 'Now you will understand.'

"But I don't understand!" Hitomi whined. "I don't understand any of it! Why did it hurt him so? What's happened to him?"

'You worry for him so much; I was right about you.'

Hitomi stared, both befuddled and angry.

'There has been a fusing of your spirits.'

"Our- spirits?" She felt even more confused.

'I've never seen the like of it. Forgive me, it was I who interfered.' Her body rippled and began to fade. 'He could have died; I thank you for saving him.'

"Thank me? Didn't he rescue me?" This was getting more confusing by the second. "And why are my visions becoming clearer all of a sudden? Why are my senses so strong?"

Her voice wavered. 'I am sorry, dear Hitomi, but this is all the time I have been allowed. Everything will become clear in time.'

"Wait!" The world was fading around her, falling back to the dreamless black that had welcomed her into sleep.

'Trust yourself, and take care of him.'

"Wait!"

vvvvvvvvvv

Hitomi flung herself up from the bed. Her heart raced so fast that she had to hold her chest and breathe deeply to quiet it. "What was that?" She asked softly. "That was more than a vision. I haven't had a vision like that in a long time, so why now? What is going on?"

There was a knock at the door.

She pulled the covers neatly over her lap and took another deep breath. "Come in."

The door swayed inward and Van half tip-toed into the room. Hitomi frowned; he was worried, very worried. "Stop that please. I know I'm worried, that doesn't mean you have to be too."

"What?" Hitomi tilted her head. How had he known?

"It's part of what I have to explain to you. I've been doing some research in our library." Van looked at the corner of the bed with utter concentration and focus.

"Go ahead." She patted the comforter and he sat. "So? What did you find?" It was probably best to wait a while before telling him about the vision.

He twisted slightly. Hitomi was hiding something. "What I found is what I expected, well, at least the majority of it." Van paused, looking nervous.

"And?"

Lowering his voice, he said, "It's Atlantean, no question about it."

"Atlantean? You mean Draconian?"

"Without a doubt." He pulled a book from under his arm. Flipping pages, he arrived at a picture of two draconians holding hands. "As far as Millerna, Allen, and I have been able to understand-"

"Allen?"

Van hid behind a stoic mask. "Yes, he's been here visiting me recently and he wanted to help." Biting down the urge to yell, he went on, "Would you like to see him?"

How awkward that would be. Hitomi had once thought she was in love with the knight, but it turned out that was no the case at all. Could she even face him again? After rejecting his feelings and then leaving the planet? "I think I'll wait."

Relief rushed through both of them.

"Why don't you tell me what you found out? I can always see Millerna, Merle, and Allen tomorrow."

Van frowned. This wasn't going to be easy either. "Well, we've been linked." Hitomi didn't budge. In nervousness, he rambled on, "I mean that we um- well- look here." He pointed to a section in the book. The writing was strange, but Hitomi's mind put together the words anyway. She read, then stared.

"Does this mean we-"

"No! It's just that this sort of thing is a naturally occurring effect among my people. It used to happen between couples when they- once they-" He coughed. "It is a link that allows for healing and-"

She read the next line and finished for him, "It allows for the sharing of life energy and emotion. Van?"

He went silent; he knew that the news would upset her. But, to his surprise, he didn't feel any anger or hatred from her. Hitomi was instead looking at him complacently.

If she told him that she could distinctly feel every mood he was in, would he be afraid? Worried? Angry? Happy? Regardless of how he felt about it, she'd know. A blush crept into her cheeks and Hitomi leaned back in an attempt to calm herself. If she could feel his emotions, then he could surely feel hers. "Please Van, could you leave me alone for a little while, I'm really tired."

A lie, Van knew, but there was no anger in her words, only fear. "Very well. I'll have someone check on you later."

And he was gone. "Van-" It was a cold way to get some privacy, but it had to be done. Hitomi pulled the covers back up and snuggled into their warmth. She lay there for hours, watching the sun fade behind the thick curtains. Finally, she sat up and stretched. "I can see that I'm not going to get any more sleep today. I don't care what Millerna says, I at least need to get out and think." She slid the door open and peered down the hall. Empty. Careful to be soundless, Hitomi closed the door behind her and slipped towards the courtyard. "Maybe if I can figure this thing out myself." She whispered. "Then I'll-" She stopped. "Then I'll what? I don't know what solving the mystery is going to accomplish. But I want to know!" With new resolve, she focused her senses and increased her pace.

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: That's it for now. More to come. Is Van hiding the rest of the explanation? Where does he get books like that anyway? What's everyone so worried about? Next time look forward to a little Merle time, some fun reading, and a shocking discovery!


	3. The Curse

"**On a Wing and a Prayer"**

**An Escaflowne Fanfiction by aefrae21**

** The Curse **

**Author's Notes:** So the two are linked? What does that mean other than plenty of uncomfortable situations? Oh, you just wait and see! Enjoy!

_Careful to be soundless, Hitomi closed the door behind her and slipped towards the courtyard. "Maybe if I can figure this thing out myself." She whispered. "Then I'll-" She stopped. "Then I'll what? I don't know what solving the mystery is going to accomplish. But I want to know!" With new resolve, she focused her senses and increased her pace._

vvvvvvvvvv

Several days passed and only managed to increase the King's frustration. It was a game of cat and mouse. Every time he tried to approach Hitomi to talk to her about the details of the link, including some of the more frightening ones, she miraculously disappeared or was busy helping someone else. She was never alone in the castle and Van was strongly of the opinion that she was physically distant on purpose. Their link, it seemed, could only work over short distances. Still, to keep the information to himself, Van had hidden the book in the most secure place he knew: under Hitomi's nose. He had to admit that it was amusing to watch Hitomi scurry around rooms, pretending to do something in order to search for the book.

It was getting old fast. Two days of the silent treatment was entirely too much. Not to mention the fact that, if he didn't talk to her soon, well, it just wouldn't be good for either of them. There was a sudden twinge of 'sneakiness' that danced across Van's consciousness. He turned to see something thin and blond race down the corridor ahead of him.

"Hitomi! Wait!" he called, but she kept running. "I've got to talk to you!" Soon the connection faded. "Damn it." He cursed. "She runs fast." This called for a new plan.

"Merle. Merle!" Van called, smirking.

Sure enough, in seconds, the cat girl skittered down the hallway. She screeched to a halt at the King's feet and pounced. "Lord Van! Lord Van! You've been so moody all of the time, I thought you were never gonna speak to me again!"

"Nonsense Merle, I was just thinking-"

"And Hitomi's giving you such a hard time too" She whined.

"Merle?" He asked. "Has Hitomi been asking you where a special book might be?"

Merle put her hands on her hips and shifted to the side. "How did you know?"

"Just a guess. Would you do me a favor?"

Her eyes grew to saucer size. "Anything Lord Van!"

"Would you tell Hitomi that the book is in her bedroom, on the balcony?"

"Oh." Her eyes thinned. "So it is for her."

"Look Merle." He patted her lightly on the head and she almost purred. "Just tell her and I promise that we'll go out to the fields tomorrow for a few hours, just you and me. Sound good?"

She perked up and nodded. "You can count on me, Lord Van!"

"One more thing."

"Hmm?" She purred.

"Don't tell her that I told you to tell her- I mean- Van ruffled his fingers through his hair. "Tell her that-"

Merle smiled. "You mean that I heard about this super secret book that King Van's been hiding? And it so happens to be on her balcony? Maybe we should go look at it? Hmm?"

That girl always knew more than she let on. And there would probably be a catch; sneaky little kitty. "That's perfect."

"It'll cost ya." She held out a paw.

"Huh?"

"I want ice cream tomorrow. And a ball. A big orange one, and it had better be squishy!"

He'd been cornered. At least her demands weren't too irrational this time. "Okay."

"Yay!" Merle grinned wide and charged off. "Hitomi! Hitomi! Where are you, you sneak?"

"Geez." Van frowned. "Couldn't she be at least a little more tact- Never mind." He turned away and headed for the council room.

vvvvvvvvvv

"That was close." Hitomi sighed, resting against a nearby column. "He nearly caught me." Guild washed over her. "It's not that I'm not talking to him; it's just that I can't right now. Until I figure this mess out anyway." She took a deep breath and started round the column.

"Hitomi!"

She fell sharply on her butt. "Ouch!"

"There you are! What are you doing down there?" Merle grinned.

Hitomi jumped to her feet, scowling. "Merle!"

"Hey, guess what?"

"I don't have time for games now." Retorted Hitomi.

"Oh? And I thought you'd want to know Lord Van's secret. But, if you're not interested-" Turning sharply, Merle started walking away. Hitomi would be stopping her in three, two, one-

"Wait!" Hitomi burst, grabbing Merle by the shoulder. "What secret?"

"Oh? So you want to know now, do you?"

"Merle!"

"Geez, don't go crazy. I'll tell you." She put her hand to Hitomi's ear, "Well, I heard Lord Van talking about this special book. He said he kept it hidden because it's got lots of secrets in it!" Merle paused. "Hey, weren't you asking about a special book yesterday?"

"Yes! Did he say what was in it?"

"Well, I was kind of not invited into the conversation-"

"You were snooping."

"Well-"

"Never mind. It can't hurt to look at it right? I mean, it might be the book I was looking for." Hitomi smiled. "So where is it?"

"I heard it was on your balcony."

She screeched. "My balcony! You mean to tell me that he hid it, practically inside my bedroom, and I didn't notice? Ugh!" Hitomi threw her arms down at her sides. "Come on Merle! We're gonna go check it out."

"Um, Hitomi?"

"What now?"

"It's dinnertime."

Hitomi opened her mouth to oppose, but quickly shut it again. Her stomach growled loudly. "Drat." Now she'd have to see Van AND pretend that she didn't know about the book.

vvvvvvvvv

Dinner was a thrilling event. Millerna, Allen, and Merle tried to hold normal conversation in what would have been a dead silence. Van was staring at Hitomi, but trying not to look obvious about it. His eyes kept jumping from Hitomi to his untouched plate of food. Sometimes, to break it up, he'd take a sudden interest in a speck of dirt on the table. Hitomi, on the other hand, was trying to avoid him entirely and shovel food down her throat as quickly as possible. The whole scene was unnerving. It was especially bothersome for both Hitomi and Van, who could sense the others' troubled emotions. 'Is he trying to make me more nervous?' thought Hitomi. 'I mean, he just keeps staring! Doesn't he know that it's rude?'

Then, she heard a rebound in her mind, like a voice echoing under water. It was clear enough though- 'I wouldn't have to be so rude if-'

'Oh no.' She met his eyes for the first time in several days.

'Hey1 She's looking at me for once. Maybe she's-'

Back to food shoveling. 'No! No! No! I am NOT hearing his thoughts! No! No! No!'

She shook her head. "I'm feeling dizzy again Merle, will you walk me up to my room?"

Merle looked away from a forkful of fish. "Why does it have to be me?"

"Because-" Hitomi did her best to sound convincing. "Because you did such a good job of it before!" She blurted. That was bad. Hitomi reeled. Surely they'd see right through her. She'd be found out and have to face Van. This was really bad!

"You heard her Merle." Van spoke up suddenly. "Please escort her upstairs. If she doesn't feel well, she shouldn't have to stay."

Hitomi turned to him. "Thank you." 'Now, what are you thinking? That was entirely too easy.' To her dismay, Hitomi only heard bubbles of speech. 'Great.' Merle helped her up. 'Well, at least I don't have to worry about hearing his thoughts. Must have been my imagination.'

Hitomi and Merle left the room.

"Do you think that was wise, Van?" asked Allen.

"Hmm?" Van was lost in thought. "Wise? Yes, I think it was."

"You have a plan, eh?" Millerna smiled.

"What good King doesn't always have a plan?"

"The kind that runs around recklessly piloting a guymelef-"

"That's enough Allen." Van frowned.

Millerna giggled.

"You too."

There was a very pregnant pause.

All three burst out laughing. When the noise died down, Van excused himself for the evening.

He walked down the empty hall. "So tonight she'll find out the truth of the 'link'." He sighed. "I hope she doesn't hate me. But-" The moon was full and Van stared at it for a lingering moment. "But the plan has been going well so far. She definitely knows about the book and is obviously going up to look at it now. If I wait just a few minutes, then I should catch her before she's had time to work herself up." He gulped. "I hope."

vvvvvvvvvv

The book lay shut in front of them. Hitomi's heart thundered in her chest. "Well?" Merle broke the silence. "Are we gonna just sit there, or are we gonna read it?"

Hitomi blinked. "Sorry." She carefully turned the pages, looking for the image she'd seen before. "Now, if I can just find it-" There was the dog-eared page; curious, she started skimming the text. Again, the strange language filtered right into her mind.

Merle cocked an ear. "What does it say?"

"You mean you can't read?"

"Hey!" Merle frizzed. "Of course I can read you idiot! I just can't read that stuff. Come to think of it, why can you read it? Only Lord Van knows the writing."

"I don't know." Hitomi puzzled. "Maybe because I'm from the Mystic Moon?"

"It doesn't matter; what does it say?"

"Well-" She read.

'The rite of bonding is a ritual initiated through marriage.'

"What?"

"Keep reading." Merle stared.

"Okay." Maybe she was reading the wrong section. It couldn't hurt to find out more.

"Where was I? Oh yes, here we go,

_through marriage. When the couple becomes intimate, their souls merge and create a link. If the partner is unwilling, the link will not form and the marriage will fail._

That's so sad." She paused. "Hmm.

_If the bond is successful, the couple will enjoy an empathic link. Whereby, emotions become readable to the spouse. They are aware when their partner feels sadness and grief, happiness and joy, worry and pain. In this way, each one is able to protect and understand their spouse."_

Merle tapped her on the shoulder. "Hitomi? Are you okay?"

"I think so." She lied. This was just unbelievable; she couldn't be 'bonded' to Van. But she could sense his emotions- But how had this happened if she didn't marry him? Hitomi blushed. Stuttering, she continued. "Let's- let's see if- if there's anything else here.

_Sometimes there are additional beneficial effects depending on the couple. There have been cases of reading minds, whereby one or both members of the couple are able to clearly read their partner's thought directly. Variations of this effect may also occur._

Was this happening to her? Hitomi started sweating.

"Anything else?"

She turned the page and nodded. "It keeps going on this page too.

_Since the bond is a combination of two souls, the strength and capabilities of the link vary based on the strength of the soul. One may dominate and therefore, have capabilities that the other lacks. _

Then it looks like it goes into a marriage ritual- Hey, I wonder what this is?" Hitomi glanced over at the adjacent page where a human was depicted next to a draconian.

"Hmm?" Merle climbed behind Hitomi and peered down over her shoulder. "So-"

"It says,

_Occasionally, a draconian will seek to marry a human. Be forewarned: because humans do not possess the same strength of mind and power of will as the draconian race, no bond will be formed to them. The draconian partner may sense their partner's emotions or nothing at all. And certainly the human partner will not possess any of the capabilities of the link. Unfortunately, most of these relationships end poorly for the draconian. The lifespan of a human is comparatively shorter and without a mutual link, despair may cause the body to cease functioning after the human partner has passed. _

How awful." Hitomi found that she was crying. "It's all so sad."

Merle sniffed. "Queen Varie-"

"What?"

"Van's Mother. That's what happened to her-" Merle was opening sobbing now.

"What?"

"When his Father died, she got really quiet and depressed. When Folken left, it just got worse. Nothing could drag her out of her room. She just sorta- faded away-"

"Poor Van-"

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." Merle said softly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Merle." She managed.

Turning her attention back to the book, worry set in again. What if this was happening to her? Worse yet, what if, by some odd chance, she and Van had established a bond and now she'd cause him pain? Was she really reading his mind? Could a human even do that? With shaking hands, Hitomi turned the page. "Let's see-

_Once formed, a bond is nearly unbreakable. The death of one or a breaking ritual performed by both members of the couple are the only ways to sever the connection. Distance weakens the influence of the bond, but will not break it. Naturally, when I close proximity, the effects of the link are stronger, thus making-"_

Hitomi had to stop. Her hands trembled so much that she could not hold the book anymore. "If this is what happened to us, then how am I supposed to un-do it? The ritual for breaking isn't described anywhere here." She wiped her eyes frantically. "There's got to be something else-"

Her senses reeled. Hastily, she pulled the book behind her and sniffled. He was coming. Little by little, she heard the murky voices in her head. It was happening again. With no regard for the young man landing on her balcony, Hitomi curled forward and cried hard.

'It's worse than I thought, she's so upset.'

"Stop that!" Hitomi yelled. The anger and hurt in her voice alone made Van's head spin.

"Hitomi please, I want to talk about this." It was obvious that she didn't. Hesitantly, he reached out for her; she pulled back. 'I guess she hates me.'

"I don't hate you."

"Huh? Did I say that out loud?" Van puzzled.

He couldn't hear her thoughts? Hitomi looked up. Think about something strange. 'I'm thinking about dancing in a monkey costume- She looked at Van. No reaction.

"Hitomi?"

"No! You didn't. It's just- I don't hate you for what's happened. It is-" She wiped her eyes. "It is this. Isn't it?" She held the book in front of her.

'What a relief.' "Yes, as far as I can tell."

"Then how did we- We aren't-" she fumbled.

"I don't know." He pulled his wings in and crouched next to her.

Steadily, Hitomi felt less upset. What was he doing?

'I was so worried that giving her the book was going to upset her.'

Well he should have been. It did.

'But maybe, she'll understand.' Van kept his eyes on the floor.

"Van?"

She looked a little less tense; that was a good sign. It couldn't hurt to answer. Van took a deep breath. "Hitomi, I-"

Hitomi clasped her hands in her lap and stopped him. "Just wait, let me go first."

Van nodded.

"There's more to this bond than just sensing emotions. I can- well, I can-" She hesitated. Did she really want to tell him that she could read his mind? He might get angry, or worse, he might never come near her again.

The anxiety was killing him. "If you want to break the link, I'll help you. We can find a way to do it."

Silence.

He'd help? Did that mean that he wanted to sever their connection? He didn't want her? But did she honestly want to be bonded to him? Hitomi met his eyes in an awkward stare. They were steeled; unwavering windows with their blinds drawn closed. Van was hiding whatever he was really feeling. Without thinking, Hitomi pushed the blinds aside.

Sadness. 'If it's what she wants, I'll find a way.'

Regret. 'I wish it hadn't come to this. Why did I call her? Because-'

And something, else. 'Because I n-'

"Hitomi?"

The voice in her head wavered and muddled itself.

"I've got to go." Said Van.

"Van, wait. I didn't mean-"

In a whirlwind of feathers, he was gone.

vvvvvvvvvv

"Damn it!" Van cursed. "Why did I just run away like that? I should have stayed and explained. But-" He grimaced. "It was like she was in my head." How was he supposed to tell her that every time they got close, he could almost hear what she was thinking? Or that he wanted to stay linked. "Or that this bond will kill us if we don't do something soon."

Van drifted towards the ground slowly. The link's presence was dying away to remain a mere dull throb. Hitomi's tidal wave of emotion settled in his mind. "It might kill me sooner if I get too close to Hitomi." His surroundings filtered into his consciousness as an afterthought. "So I ended up here."

Escaflowne's steadfast form towered over him. So he had come to the war machine's resting place. In it's disuse, the guymelef had dulled slightly. The passage of a year had yielded a few vines and a number of flowers now dotted Escaflowne's metal boots.

"So, old friend, it's been a while. The last time I was here, those flowers hadn't blossomed yet." Quietly, he lay in the grass near the sleeping giant. "I always come here when the weight of the world has become too much, eh? Heh." He chuckled. "I think that I only come here because you're like another me. Someone who understands." Van sighed. "If only I could make Hitomi understand. I don't want to break this bond, but if it's what she wants, I'll do it in a heartbeat." The trouble was, he didn't know how. "She just looked so- frightened. And she felt upset and troubled by the information in the book. But she's got to understand!" He slammed his fist into his other hand. It stung. "We could die. She will die if we don't do something soon. But- if we break the link-" He hung his head. "Then we can never be together." Sourly, Van ambled to his feet. "Damn it all."

The weight of the word in his hand was of little comfort. Closing his eyes, Van tried to focus on the one thing that was always able to take his mind off of his problems; sword practice. Step, swing, parry. Dodge, roll, block. Slash, turn, stab. It was all ingrained in his memory, in his blood.

Move left, guard, wait for the opening. That was how this whole mess started. It was his blood that was doing this. His fault; his curse.

Swing, jump. Why did he have to listen to his Mother? Was it even her? What if it was a ghost? But it was so real.

Parry, step, parry again. He had said he'd do anything. This was anything, right?

Step, step again, dodge. "Why can't I just tell her?" Because she would just get more upset. If he put pressure on her, she'd be more afraid. If she knew that they could die, she'd want to break the link. Van grit his teeth. It should be her choice.

"Damn this bond!" Strike left.

"Damn my curse!" Parry right.

"Damn it all!" Strike!

He fell back and leaned heavily on his sword, panting. "I'll break the damned thing! I'll break it!" He dropped the sword and sat roughly in the grass. "No more feeling emotions, no more sensing thoughts, no more Hitomi-" Van fought to keep the tears from flowing. It wasn't right for a man to cry. Hitomi's distant crying must have been influencing him. "I've got to get farther away." Van heaved his sword back into its scabbard and walked with no path, no goal, other than to disappear for a while.

vvvvvvvvvv

"Why me?" Hitomi sobbed heavily into her pillow. Everything was falling apart. "He was so sad and angry. I don't know what to do!" She cried. "And what I heard- It sounded like he was-" She paused. "Like he- love- loved me-" Her breath caught in her throat. He loved her? It was almost too obvious. But it couldn't be true. Their last conversation played loudly in her head. Tears trickled down her cheeks, but that didn't matter anymore.

Hitomi's eyes burned. "I just don't understand all of this! I nearly die and somehow end up bonded to Van? And he said that it was his fault? Does he want this or doesn't he?" She cried. "I'm getting mixed messages! Do I even want this? I don't know! I don't know!" Banging her fists into the pillow, she pounded the anger out. Glimpses of Van rolled into her mind; invading her pure anger. He was getting farther and farther away. His face was filled with regret, sadness, and self-hatred. Hitomi furrowed her brow. She could see it all, despite the distance.

Van was training, his movements calculated and smooth. His eyes were closed and he was concentrating wholly on the drills he'd been doing since adolescence. Hitomi watched in her mind's eye. He started to swear and slash wildly. The echoes of his words floated to her after his mouth settled into a frown. 'Damn this bond! Damn my curse! Damn it all!'

"No." She shivered. 'I'll break the damned thing! I'll break it!'

Reality slammed back to her. He didn't love her. How could she have been so foolish to hope for such a thing? The tears had stopped a long time ago. She was through with being sad, now all that was left was the anger. She had to leave. Now. Leave Gaea and never come back! "I want to go back! I want to fly away! Back to Earth! Take me back!"

She waited. Nothing happened.

"Can't you hear me?"

Not even a speck of blue light.

Hitomi was alone, her pillow clutched tightly in her hands. Her heart raced. "I want to go home! I want to go-" she crumpled into a ball. Searing pain raced across her back. "What's wrong with-" The pain was intense, almost blinding. It lashed at her, ripping at her body. Hitomi pulled the pillow to her face and stifled her cries. There was a tearing sound and sharp pain, worse than anything she'd ever felt in her life. Even the pillow could not hide her scream of terror. It echoed in her very bones.

vvvvvvvvvv

Merle burst into the room. Panic was evident in every one of her feline features; even the hair on her tail was on end. "Hitomi! Hitomi! What happened? Are you okay-" She went silent, closing and locking the door behind her. Covering her mouth with one hand, she whispered, "Oh Hitomi."

Hitomi shivered on the bed. "I just- don't know- I don't know- I don't- how it happened. I was- I just- I wanted-" she stuttered.

"Shh. It's okay." Merle sidled over to the bed and pulled Hitomi into a loose hug. "It'll be okay."

"But- but-"

"Shh." She stroked Hitomi's hair gently. It was unbelievable. There was blood all over the sheets and the pale green nightshirt Hitomi had been wearing was in tatters on the floor. In short, the room was a mess, and that wasn't even including all of the bloodied feathers.

Hitomi quivered. "Me- merle?"

Merle was quiet.

"Merle?"

"Put them away Hitomi." She said gently.

"But I-"

"Focus. Put them away."

Hitomi wiped her eyes as Merle leaned back. The cat girl met her gaze and refused to let her break it. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her pounding nerves.

Merle watched critically. Slowly, Hitomi began to glow a faint blue. The glow flowed upwards into her wings and they started to fade. Feathers twirled in a complicated ballet on the floor and bed as the wings receded. Hitomi opened her eyes.

"Here."

Hitomi blinked hard at the blanket Merle was thrusting into her lap. "A blanket?"

"You're not exactly covered y'know." Merle chortled.

Red splashed over her cheeks. "Give me that!" She snatched the blanket and drew it around her chest.

"Merle?"

"Mmm?" She answered.

"Please, don't tell Van." Hitomi began. "He'll only get upset."

"Hitomi?" Merle shuffled off of the bed and started collecting feathers. "You once said that you thought Lord Van's wings were beautiful. What makes you think he'd think differently of yours?"

"It's a curse." Van's voice resounded in her mind.

"What?"

"He said it himself, not long ago. It's a curse."

Merle inclined her head. "You never thought so."

"Please, Merle?" Hitomi pleaded. "Please don't tell him. Promise me?"

She frowned, but nodded. "Alright. I promise. But you're going to have to tell him eventually. And trust me, he'll understand."

Hitomi looked doubtful.

"Now, get a shirt on and let's clean this up!"

The blush was back with a vengeance. Hitomi tried to think of a witty come back, but nothing came to mind. Besides, Merle had been entirely too nice to her today. Instead, she stepped off of the bed, defiantly tied the blanket around her like a dress, and started picking up feathers.

She had to ignore Merle's giggle.

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: So what do you think? Hitomi's starting to take on some fun traits; but she still doesn't know the WHOLE truth. Can Van and Hitomi get past their own fears and doubts to see what's really there? It may be harder to hide behind them if they can read each other's minds eh? Hehe. Stay tuned. And please review!


	4. The Dream

"**On a Wing and a Prayer"**

**An Escaflowne Fanfiction by aefrae21**

** The Dream **

**Author's Notes:** On with the show! Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy and not really in a writing mood for a while. Anyway, back to the story. Hitomi's discovered something new about herself. Can she keep it a secret? And is Van keeping secrets of his own?

"_Please, Merle?" Hitomi pleaded. "Please don't tell him. Promise me?"_

_She frowned, but nodded. "Alright. I promise. But you're going to have to tell him eventually. And trust me, he'll understand."_

_Hitomi looked doubtful._

"_Now, get a shirt on and let's clean this up!"_

_The blush was back with a vengeance. Hitomi tried to think of a witty come back, but nothing came to mind. Besides, Merle had been entirely too nice to her today. Instead, she stepped off of the bed, defiantly tied the blanket around her like a dress, and started picking up feathers._

_She had to ignore Merle's giggle._

vvvvvvvvvv

Hitomi threw her hands out to her sides, absorbing the warm sunshine into her windswept hair and skin. Her blond locks whipped around her face, lapping at her ears. On her lips, a pure, happy smile spread as she flew freely. She spread her wings wide. Her feathers stretched and flexed, finding a warm current to float along.

"Hitomi!"

The familiar voice rang cheerfully in her ear. With a gentle laugh, she wheeled left and drifted lower. Clouds became a mist wrapping around Hitomi as she flew faster and faster. Finally, the ground came into view. Flapping slowly, she fell until what had been only a spec in the grass a moment ago was now a handsome young man with raven hair in a field of heather. "Van." She breathed.

Van smiled and raised his arms to meet her. Their bodies pressed together like puzzle pieces, fitting together neatly in a tight hug. Hitomi felt herself being lowered to the ground. It was soft beneath her bare feet and hazily she realized that she was wearing something odd. The dress was very simple: white, knee-length, sleeveless, with a high neckline, and what had to have been a low cut back.

"Are you okay, Hitomi?" Van asked sweetly.

"Hmm? No, I'm fine. I just- like this dress." She smiled.

"Me too."

Hitomi blinked. With mild interest, she noticed that he was dressed in only a pair of khaki pants. A light blush spread through her warming cheeks. "I like these too." Gingerly, she put a hand on his hip, patting the coarse fabric.

Van's grin became a smirk. "So are we going to go or are you just going to steal my pants?"

"Maybe both?" Giggling, she lifted off into the air. "But only if you can catch me!" Her wings beat hard against the air, gaining altitude as quickly as she could. Matching their furious pace, her heart beat loudly in her ears.

Van patiently closed his eyes and started counting. "One, two, three-" After all, it wasn't fair to catch her without giving her a good head start first. "Eight, nine, ten!" With a whooshing sound, Van opened his wings and darted into the open skies.

Like a predator, he stalked her, twirling through clouds, staying just near enough to see her and remain hidden. After a few long minutes, Hitomi slowed. Still breathing hard, she started looking around, sensing for him. If he waited, she wouldn't be surprised. Where was the fun in that? He plunged forward.

Hitomi scanned the skyline. Nothing. Where had Van gone? Usually he would have found her by now. Surely- "Ah!"

Grabbing Hitomi by the arms, Van swung her around neatly. "Gotcha!" he grinned. "Now, about my pants."

"What about them?"

Van pouted.

Laughing, Hitomi said, "Aw, not the pouting face, you know I can't resist that." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled in her wings, dropping into Van's waiting arms. Still smiling, she tugged him closer. Everything was perfect.

At least until Van started shaking her by the shoulders.

vvvvvvvvvv

"Hitomi! Wake up! Are you okay?"

A blond-lined haze slowly cleared in Hitomi's vision. "Mm?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Millerna? What- what are you doing here? What time is it?"

"I came in this morning to check in on your condition. You're not hurt are you?"

"Hurt?" Hitomi puzzled as she slid into a seated position. "What made you think that I was hurt?"

It was clear at this point that something was wrong. Millerna was pale and her eyes continuously moved around the room. There was a timbre of panic in her voice that she wasn't hiding very well. The panic was slow to creep into Hitomi's analytic mind. A twinge of fear made its way to her brain as she urged her muscles to move. Reluctantly, she turned. "Oh no. But I thought we cleaned-" Clamping her hands over her mouth, Hitomi shuddered. There was blood, a lot of it. The fresh sheets she'd put on the bed last night were now bloodied again, and the feathers were everywhere.

"Hitomi," Millerna cleared a space for herself on the bed and sat down. "I'm your doctor, but more importantly, I'm your friend. At least I hope I am."

"Of course you're my friend!" Hitomi burst.

Millerna put on a small smile. "I'm glad to hear it. But friends tell each other what's going on. So, could you please tell me what happened?"

Her concerned face was almost more than Hitomi could bear. "Millerna, I-" She stared down at her lap and took a deep breath. "I know more about what is happening to us than I told you before."

"Go on."

It was as though the dam of self-pity and worry she'd built up in her mind had been broken. Words and explanations spilled from Hitomi's mouth at a rapid pace. Everything flowed out; how she'd nearly died, how Van had helped her in the world beyond, how she could feel and hear things that he was thinking, how it was a great Draconian bond, even how she had suddenly sprouted wings. All the while, Millerna remained silent. She simply allowed Hitomi to tell her everything without question, without remark, and without judgment. In the end, Hitomi was unable to stop her tears from flowing. They trickled down her cheeks and dripped onto the marred sheets. Millerna pulled a handkerchief from her dress pocket and offered it with a gentle smile.

"Th-anks." She hiccupped.

Softly, Millerna asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"I mean, are you okay with all of this? Is this bond something you want?"

Hitomi was blindsided by the question. She hadn't really thought about it that way. Was this what she wanted? No. Of course not. She didn't want to force Van into a relationship. She didn't want to hear his thoughts and know his feelings. She didn't want to fly- Her fragile humility shattered. It was not what she wanted; it was _exactly_ what she wanted. She remembered the dream she was torn from only a few minutes ago. It had all felt so right.

"You don't have to tell me right now. Just think about it." Millerna offered. "Now, I want to make sure that there is nothing physically wrong with you. Is it okay if I take a look?" She reached slowly for Hitomi's shoulder. Nodding, the younger woman turned around and lowered her nightgown; what was left of it anyway. Soft hands examined her back carefully. "Well, that's good at least."

"What is?" Hitomi craned her neck to look.

"It looks like there's no damage to your spine or muscles. In fact, aside from these tiny scars," she drew angled lines along Hitomi's shoulder blades, "you look completely unharmed." Millerna smiled and pulled her hands away.

Hitomi let out the breath she'd been holding.

"As far as I can see, Hitomi, you are fine. I'd like to run some tests on both you and Van though, just to be safe." She tried to make eye contact, but Hitomi turned away.

"Please don't tell Van."

"Hitomi, this concerns him too. He needs to know." She said plainly.

"But you shouldn't be the one to tell him."

Millerna grasped Hitomi by the arms. "Does that mean that you are going to tell him?"

She was slow to reply. "I'll tell him as soon as I'm ready."

"And when will that be?"

"I'm not sure." She hesitated.

Millerna relaxed her grip. There really was no arguing with her. This was between Van and Hitomi. "Then at least think about his feelings. The longer you wait to tell him; the longer you avoid him, the more pain that will come to both of you. I don't want that and I'm sure that you don't either."

Hitomi sat quietly.

Deciding that Hitomi had enough to think about, she continued. "Now, about the tests. I was thinking of running them tomorrow, since Van's out today-"

"Where'd he go?" Hitomi asked. Panic biting into her voice; her heart starting to race.

"He took Merle out to the fields to play, but he promised to be back by nightfall. Don't worry, you know King Van can take care of himself."

She smiled, but Millerna knew it wasn't genuine. "Hitomi, listen. If I were suddenly able to know what my husband was thinking or feeling, I would consider it a gift. Most women would kill to know if their husbands or boyfriends were really mad or just worried."

"But what about-"

"And don't you even start about that curse bit, young lady!" Millerna scolded. "We all know now that it's not a curse. Van is still our king, despite his heritage. He is respected and you are too. You should enjoy what you've been given instead of hating it. There has to be a reason after all. Really, who says that your wings are a result of the bond anyway?"

Hitomi remained still.

Millerna sighed. "You should get out today too, get some fresh air. Remember to have fun."

"Fun, right." Hitomi slid her feet over the side of the bed and kicked them aimlessly.

"I mean it; or else I might have to tell Merle to 'make' you have fun." Her grin could've overpowered the Cheshire cat.

"You wouldn't!"

"Would I?' Millerna stood up and straightened her dress.

She would. And Merle would enjoy it too. "Fine! I'll go for a walk or something."

"Good. And I want to see both you and King Van tomorrow first thing for a check up. Okay?"

"Sure." Hitomi sighed, defeated.

"Now, if you need me, for anything, even to talk, let me know."

She nodded.

"And for now, I'll tell the maid to leave your room alone. Is that okay?"

"Okay."

Millerna walked to the door, and with a final smile, left the room. She prayed that Hitomi would tell Van soon, for both of their sakes.

vvvvvvvvvv

Van leaned back, easing himself against the ancient oak. This was always a fun spot. He and Merle used to play here when they were much younger. Now, it was the perfect place for a nap.

"Lord Van! Lord Van! I caught it!"

At least, it was supposed to be. Van reluctantly forced his weary eyes open as Merle bounded closer.

"Throw it really far this time, okay? I want to see if I can beat it to the ground." Merle chirped merrily.

"Okay, okay."

Merle's tail stopped mid-sway. "Lord Van? Is something wrong?" Crouching down, she surveyed her long-time companion.

"No Merle. It's nothing, I just didn't sleep very well last night."

"Bad dream?"

Van shook his head lightly. "Actually, it was kind of nice."

"Nice?" She cocked her head to the side. Suddenly, her eyes got wide and she smiled from ear to ear. "Tell me, tell me, Lord Van! What was it? Was I there? Oh! Were we playing a game or maybe you, me, and Hitomi were all on a picnic. Or-"

Van sighed.

Merle smirked, her feline cunning shining through. "It was a dream about Hitomi, wasn't it? One of _those_ dreams."

"Merle!" His face burned red. "It was not one of _those_ dreams! It was just _a_ dream!"

"But you said it was a nice dream." She purred.

"Merle." He threatened.

"Okay. Okay. Tell you what. Even though this is supposed to be our time and you're supposed to be playing with me-" Rising to her feet, Merle began pacing. "I'm willing to cut you a break. You can take a nice afternoon nap."

Van stared, then the gears in his mind started to turn. He grimaced. "So what's the catch?"

"So nice of you to ask." She said. "I wanna know about your dream. Silly really." Merle shrugged. "Guess I'm feeling generous today."

"And curious?"

She plopped down in the grass beside him. "Naturally."

There was a long pause while Van considered her unusual proposition. He didn't really feel like telling Merle his dreams, but he did need the sleep. It would also be good to talk to someone about it, not to mention that Merle would likely drag it out of him sooner or later anyway. He could always leave the more interesting bits out, right? "Okay."

Merle smiled and reclined back into the plush grass. "All right. I'm waiting."

Taking a deep breath, he said, "I was in a gorgeous field, waiting for someone. I called to her and she flew down out of the sky."

"Hitomi?"

He peered over at his friend. Her eyes were closed, but she was still alert. Merle wouldn't miss a detail.

"Yes, I think it was Hitomi. She just appeared in the sky and then- she- um-"

"Lemme guess. She flew to you?"

Van blanched. Had she seen the dream? "How did you know?"

"Just a guess. Keep going! Remember that this is a deal, you gotta hold your end of it!" She sang, waving her finger in the air.

"All right. So it was Hitomi and she flew to me. She kind of reminded me of my Mother, you know? Flying down at me like that. It was like I had no control over my actions. I just stood there and caught her in my arms. Then I- we- uh-" He stuttered. "This is stupid!" Balling his fists, Van jumped to his feet. "It's all so ridiculous. Hitomi flying to me? Hah. I've never had bizarre dreams like that before. I must have eaten something funny yesterday. And I've been under a lot of stress at the palace lately-"

Merle sat up. "Lord Van."

"Let's just have another game okay? I'll sleep when we get home." He forced a smile. "Ready?"

It was wrong, she knew. Van was only hurting himself by hiding things, keeping his frustration and worry inside like always. To boot, Hitomi was doing the same thing. They really were meant for one another. Shaking the thoughts away, she decided that it would be better to comfort him by smiling. "Ready!" Merle ran ahead and waved. "Throw it really far, and we'll see who gets it first!"

"Right. Here we go!" Van launched the bright orange ball. It quickly shrank away into the distance and he spared a moment to look for Merle. She was already fifty yards into a run. "Hey! That's cheating Merle!" In a single, smooth motion, he launched himself forward, vaulting into a dash. It was strange, running for fun. He could feel the worries slipping away as his prime concern became beating a near-cheetah in a foot race.

vvvvvvvvvv

"The palace gardens really are beautiful. I wonder how they manage to have Japanese maples on Gaea?" Hitomi touched a nearby branch. "Maybe they are called Fanelian maples?" She giggled. That would be silly.

Her walk around the castle had proven to be quite pleasant, but not entirely distracting. The thoughts of her wings kept bleeding into her consciousness. What was causing them to appear? Could she really call them if she wanted? Why was she flying in her dream? "The dream-" She whispered. "What if it was a vision?"

She spotted a bench and decided it would be best to sit down. A quick glance proved that the gardener's had ended their work for the day. She was alone. "Now Millerna knows too." Hitomi sighed. "It's like the only person I'm really afraid to tell is Van. I know I have to tell him. I just don't know how he'll react." Memories of the previous night flooded her mind. "I can't tell him yet. Not with him cursing his heritage and our bond." She stood and started walking. "Still-" Hitomi stopped. Ever since last night, she'd been curious. "Maybe I don't have to tell him about the wings. He won't know if he never sees them."

It was almost night. The sun was slowly sinking down behind the horizon. Surely, no one would see if she- "No." Hitomi shook her head sternly. "I shouldn't." But her curiosity nagged loudly. "It can't hurt to try it once, right? I mean; I have to learn to control it." Nervously, she looked around, confirming her solidarity. "I'll just go over behind that tree. No one will see me. I'll just give it a try, just a little try." She rationalized. Slinking behind a full fir tree, Hitomi tried to calm her racing pulse. "Okay. Now, just think about the wings, right? Just like putting them away. I should think about bringing them out." Slowly, she was able to calm herself down.

"Okay. Wings, come on out." She whispered under her breath, attempting to focus. Nothing. She tried again.

And again.

And again.

"Damn it. Why won't it work?" Hitomi cursed, slumping. "It figures that it wouldn't work when I want it to. Oh well. It's probably for the best, with my luck, someone would have seen me." Resigning herself to failure for the evening, Hitomi headed back to the castle. Van would be returning soon and she was probably already late for dinner. "I don't know if I can face him tonight." She stopped walking, head hung low. "But Millerna's right, I can't keep on avoiding him. That just makes things worse." With new resolve, she forced a smile and marched forward.

vvvvvvvvvv

Even Van seemed more relaxed at dinner; his day with Merle must have been beneficial. He even laughed at one of Allen's poor attempts at humor. "You look much better today, King Van." Millerna said.

"Thank you."

Merle smiled then turned to Hitomi. "Hitomi? Have you had any weird dreams lately?"

"Huh?" Hitomi abruptly dropped her spoon completely into the soup bowl. "N-no. Of course not."

Millerna eyed her suspiciously. 'Great.' Hitomi thought. 'Now there'll be questions galore. And in front of Van too-' She blushed. Van was staring. The gaze pierced right through her defenseless façade and into her heart. If she didn't know better, she'd swear that he could read her mind. Fear bubbled up from the pit of her stomach and she found her appetite to be totally gone.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure you've been sleeping well. You've got puffy eyes." Merle let a fang peek out over her smirking lip.

Hitomi grimaced. "Well at least I don't have dirt all over me. What were you doing today, rolling around in the mud?" She folded her arms in triumph.

Merle bounced from her chair, hair bristling. "Hey! At least I get out. I don't mope around all day in my room. Poor, sad little Hitomi." She put her hands together and held them close to her chest, giving her best Hitomi impression. "Alas, I'm so sad. Everything always happens to me. Boo hoo!"

That pushed Hitomi over the edge. She bolted from her chair and ran after the cat girl. Merle stuck out her tongue and bounded away, leaving Hitomi, literally, eating her dust. Hitomi coughed. "See what I mean, fur ball! That's it! Time for a bath!" Running like she was in the world finals, Hitomi dashed down the hallway.

"Well, so much for a nice dinner." Millerna sighed. "Van?"

His eyes were still focused on the bend in the hall where Hitomi had gone. It took a snap in front of his face to bring his attention back to those around him. He bowed a little. "Sorry. What were you saying, Millerna?"

"I want to run a few more tests on you and Hitomi. I've already discussed it with her."

"That shouldn't be a problem." He consented. "When?"

"Tomorrow morning, before the daily court meetings. I'll need you and Hitomi to meet me in my chambers." She replied.

Van nodded. "Very well." Glancing at the small crowd, Van realized that he had to finish out dinner before he could go after Hitomi. "Let's eat. Best not to let this wonderful feast go to waste, eh?" Smiling, he pulled the platter of meat over and shoveled a few pieces onto his plate.

"You'd better get to it quick, or I'm gonna eat it all!" Merle chorused.

"Well, we can't have that." Millerna returned her enthusiastic grin with one of her own. In seconds, everything was back to normal.

On the surface, anyway.

vvvvvvvvvv

Van had every intention of talking to Hitomi after dinner. Unfortunately, good intentions have a way of getting lost in the shuffle of the day. Several ministers and court officials had snagged him after dinner. The price for spending a day away from his kingdom was mountains of paperwork and complaints. Despite its size, Fanelia required a lot of attention to keep it running smoothly. By the time he finished dealing with only the most important issues of the day, it was late. Hitomi had long since gone to bed. Defeated, he sighed. "It'll have to be tomorrow then, I suppose." Sleepily, he lumbered away to his room for the night.

vvvvvvvvvv

The world was quiet and black and Hitomi drifted through it lazily. Her body moved with the gentle ebb and flow of the dream world. It was peaceful, relaxing, and about to be interrupted.

In a flash, the empty void of black was replaced by an open sky that Hitomi instantly recognized. Her ears buzzed and her mind felt foggy for a moment, but then everything cleared. A pair of strong arms held her to a firm, bare chest. She twisted her hands around a muscular neck, fingers twirling gently against a mass of ebony hair. Grinning brightly, Hitomi looked up at her captor. "You caught me."

"Yes, I did." He kissed her gently on the forehead. "So what do I win?"

She twisted in his arms. "Well, you did say something about pants."

He pulled her closer still. "Yes, I did."

Warm breath ran over her neck and Hitomi couldn't suppress a shiver. It was all so right. Everything was just as it should be. So why was she so nervous? Van leaned into her neck and pressed kisses up from the base. She melted.

"V-Van?" She whispered, but he didn't stop. Instead he moved along her cheek, dotting butterfly kisses on them before pausing at her lips.

His bangs trailed down against her skin, but she ignored them. There was something in her very near future. It was something that needed her full attention. If she didn't concentrate, then consciousness would win and she would lose this perfect moment in time.

"Hitomi?" Van reached out and cupped Hitomi's chin in his hand, tilting it slightly upwards. Her jade green eyes glistened in the afternoon sun; Van could have drowned in them. He gulped. What had been on the tip of his tongue was becoming more and more difficult to say.

His eyes focused on her slightly pursed lips. This shouldn't be so hard. He felt like he'd done it a thousand times before.

"Van." Hitomi breathed, the air hitching in her throat.

Every ounce of his body wanted to kiss her, and finally, he surrendered to its command. Swallowing any doubt, Van leaned forward and met her lips with his own.

'Please let this be real.' Echoed in the open air.

vvvvvvvvvv

"It's amazing!" Millerna exclaimed as she lifted herself from the chair. "I've never seen anything like this. Your pulse, breathing, just everything!"

"What do you mean?" Van and Hitomi answered simultaneously.

"I mean that all of your functions are becoming the same." She explained. "It's like you two are one person."

Hitomi stared vacantly at the wall. 'But, what does that mean?' She thought to herself.

'It means that the bond is near unbreakable.'

"But can it still be broken?" Hitomi replied aloud.

Millerna looked confused. "Can what be broken?"

"The bond."

Van's surprised expression was more than enough to tell her that he hadn't planned for the bond to be an open topic. Hitomi reached a little and noticed that there wasn't any anger behind his actions, so she continued. "I told Millerna."

Hurt. 'Why?'

"Because she's a doctor and might be able to help." Hitomi said.

"Did I say something?" Van asked.

Millerna sat back in her chair. "I didn't hear anything."

The pieces began to click into place in Hitomi's brain. She tried to press down the fear in her voice before talking. "Hold on one second." Facing Van, she stared and thought as hard as she could, 'CAN YOU HEAR ME?'

Van stared back. 'Of course I can? You're shouting.'

Reality smacked them flat in the face. Neither of them was moving their lips. "Uh oh." Hitomi managed.

"Great." Van slumped.

Millerna looked expectantly from one face to the other. "What is it?"

'You want to tell her, or shall I?' Hitomi's voice rang clearly in Van's mind.

'Go ahead.'

She shrugged. "Now we're reading minds."

"What?"

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: And I'll end it there for now. (Because I'm evil.) I hope to give you another update soon, but I don't get much time to write, sorry! Next time: with everything revealed, how will it turn out? And what about that strange dream? Find out in the next (hopefully last) installment of 'On a Wing and a Prayer!'

!Reviews Welcome!


	5. The Waking

"**On a Wing and a Prayer"**

**An Escaflowne Fanfiction by aefrae21**

** The Waking **

**Author's Notes:** I can't believe that it took me this long to finish writing this chapter. Sorry everyone! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

"_Did I say something?" Van asked._

_Millerna sat back in her chair. "I didn't hear anything."_

_The pieces began to click into place in Hitomi's brain. She tried to press down the fear in her voice before talking. "Hold on one second." Facing Van, she stared and thought as hard as she could, 'CAN YOU HEAR ME?'_

_Van stared back. 'Of course I can? You're shouting.'_

_Reality smacked them flat in the face. Neither of them was moving their lips. "Uh oh." Hitomi managed._

"_Great." Van slumped._

_Millerna looked expectantly from one face to the other. "What is it?"_

'_You want to tell her, or shall I?' Hitomi's voice rang clearly in Van's mind._

'_Go ahead.'_

_She shrugged. "Now we're reading minds."_

"_What?"_

vvvvvvvvvv

"I can hear what he's thinking." Hitomi stated. Looking at Van, she continued, "It has been happening since yesterday."

"Fascinating." Millerna gasped. "And Van, since when have you been able to hear Hitomi's thoughts?"

Van scowled and turned his head. 'Since dinner last night.'

"You didn't tell me?" Hitomi burst.

"Like I was supposed to tell you I could her your thoughts? You were already scared stiff, I didn't want to drop that kind of thing on you-" He hesitated, noting Millerna's presence. 'Can we talk, alone?'

She folded her arms. 'What about?'

'The bond.'

'There's something else?' Hitomi tensed. What if he knew about the wings? Thoughts raced through her mind at a mile and minute. To her surprise, Van grabbed his head.

"Please stop thinking so much!" He managed. It was going to have to be now or never. He had no choice. If she could hear his thoughts, there'd be no keeping it a secret. "Millerna, can you give us a moment alone?"

"What? Oh, sure." She conceded, backing out of the room.

"Wait. It's okay." Hitomi called, standing. "She knows about the bond anyway. What do you need to tell me that you can't say in front of her?"

He raised an eyebrow. "She knows?"

"Yes."

"What!" He raged. "Why did you tell her?"

"Because she's our friend, Van!" Hitomi yelled. "Besides, you told Merle."

The confused look on Van's face was priceless. 'You knew?'

She smirked, "After she suddenly knew right where the book was hidden? And then you showed up? It wasn't that hard to figure it out."

He sighed, defeated. "Sorry Millerna, I should have known I could trust you."

"Apology accepted." She smiled. "But I think it would be a bit easier for Van if I left, perhaps?"

The King nodded slightly.

"Hitomi, I'll stop by and see you in a bit, okay?"

Relieved, she replied, "Sounds great."

Van faced the young woman and tried to concentrate, but Hitomi's mind was still a mass of questions and worries. As Millerna closed the door, the thoughts died down to a murmur. 'What could he want to tell me?' She was nervous and her mind took action before she could process any regrets.

Suddenly, Van felt a prickling in the back of his head. "Stop that please, I'd rather tell you." He said flatly.

'Sorry.' Hitomi slumped back into her chair. "So what's the big secret?" She asked, attempting to be nonchalant.

He stared blankly and took a deep breath. "I haven't found a way to sever the link."

"Oh." She answered, expressionless. "Well, we'll just have to look harder."

'You don't understand.' He rubbed his temples. There was just no good way to say these kinds of things. Standing, Van made his way over to Hitomi and sat on the chair next to hers.

"So what is it that I don't understand?" She asked.

'I wish that it didn't have to be this way.' Van met her eyes and the depth of them had Hitomi spellbound.

It almost hurt to see him silent. 'Please, just tell me?' She urged.

"Hitomi," he grasped her hand, "If the bond is not completed or broken entirely, we'll both die."

He leaned back, waiting for her response, waiting to be yelled at, slapped, cursed mercilessly, but only silence answered. "Hitomi?"

She looked shaken, "That wasn't in the book-"

"It was; I took the page."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to believe that I could- that I could stop this."

Hitomi tried to keep her voice steady. "How long?"

"Two months at most, but it could be much less. According to the book, it was rare for this to happen and the timing was never quite narrowed down. But it's based on the bond's strength." Van turned away. "I'm sorry."

Hitomi sniffled. "So the more our bodies and minds synch without a true joining of the souls-"

"The faster it will kill us." He finished.

Her mind moved without the restriction of her body. 'It's not your fault.'

He reached a tentative hand towards her shoulder. "Hitomi, I-"

"Don't!" She slapped his hand away. 'I'm sorry!' Her jade green eyes flashed in fear and she faced the floor to break the contact. "I think that I need to be alone for a while."

Van watched her stride towards the door; he had planned to let her go. It wouldn't change anything after all. Despite his reasoning, he couldn't stop himself from thinking. 'Don't go. Please.'

She stopped dead, her hand still resting on the door handle. 'I'll come back. I promise.' She shut the door behind her quietly. And then, she ran.

vvvvvvvvvv

Hitomi bit her lip and ran hard. She could feel the wings threatening to burst through the tender flesh of her back. It burned, and even though she wanted to scream, she knew that she had to find safety first. Her room wasn't far, and it was likely the only place in the castle that she could hide.

The door to her room loomed at the end of the hallway. Only a few more steps now. Her hand gripped the knob fiercely and she practically tore the door off of its hinges before slamming it closed behind her. She crumbled to the floor, hissing through her teeth. Her back was bubbling. "I- won't- scream-" Pain rippled through her body and she tumbled forward, skin splitting as her wings freed themselves.

Her scream rang out in Van's ears and his mind. "Hitomi?" He had to restrain himself from running after her. "No." He hung his head. "She asked me to leave her alone. She's just upset. I expected as much." Reluctantly, Van plopped back into his chair and held his head in his hands. The screams and pain faded into a dull throbbing echo. He was left alone with his own anguish.

Hitomi's body shook with the force of her sobs. It was just too much to deal with all at once. She shuddered; so if they didn't do something soon, they'd die. End of story. "I would have been better off if I hadn't come back!" The words filled her with self-hatred. How could she be so cruel? This was her own fault; she wanted to come back. A knock on the door sent bile rising in her throat. "Please, leave me alone!" In desperation, Hitomi tried to put her wings away. "Damn it." She hissed.

"Hitomi? It's Millerna. I really want to talk to you."

"Go away!" No one was going to be a comfort at this point. Not even a friend.

"Listen to me, Hitomi. There is no way that I'm going to leave you like this right now." The door clicked. "I'm coming in."

The wings wouldn't disappear. Hitomi froze. The door was opening, even though she'd just locked it. "How did you-"

"Oh, Hitomi." Millerna covered her mouth to stifle a gasp. "I have a key, but that's beside the point. Are you alright?" She moved to Hitomi's side, soundlessly latching the door behind her.

"I asked you to leave me alone." Hitomi folded her wings protectively around herself.

"I know. And I'm sorry for reacting like I did, but you surprised me. I've never seen anything like this." Millerna reached out and stroked the pristine feathers.

Slowly, the cocoon unfolded and large green eyes stared back at her. "I'm sorry!" Hitomi cried. "I didn't mean it- It's just- I- I- don't know what to- to- do- and-" She hiccupped.

"It's okay."

"But, how can it be? Look what a mess I've made- and- it's going to kill us both!"

"Kill you?"

She sniffled.

"How?"

"If we stay like this- incomplete, but not broken." She whispered.

"Hold on." Millerna grasped her shoulders lightly. "Before you get yourself all worked up again, I want to ask you something."

She nodded slowly.

Millerna allowed herself a small smile before clearing her throat. "Well, you see, I have this friend-"

"Millerna-"

"Just sit back and listen okay? I really need your help." As Hitomi relaxed, she continued, "I have this friend, and she's completely head over heels for a wonderful man."

This was beginning to sound familiar.

"Now, the problem is that they met each other out of very strange circumstances and the world around them has made it hard for my friend to admit her feelings to him. I've heard from a reliable source that the guy loves her back. The trouble is that my friend isn't sure about that and she's afraid that he'll reject her. Worse yet, if she doesn't confess, she feels like she'll just die."

"You should tell him!" Hitomi blurted. "I know I screwed things up for you and Allen last time, and I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! There's no reason why you can't still confess to him. I know that he still loves you!"

Millerna smiled. How could someone clairvoyant be so dense? "Oh, I know that he still loves me, and that's not an issue. I've long since sorted out my feelings."

"Huh?"

"I already told you, this is about a friend of mine. Besides, Dryden and I were officially married six months ago." She pulled back from Hitomi. "And I've found that I really do care for him, in a deeper way than I ever loved Allen. I was very stupid then; I just didn't realize it."

Hitomi was very confused. This story sounded almost like the one Millerna had told, back when both she and Hitomi had crushes on the Knight Caeli. "Then who were you talking about?"

Millerna shook her head. "Do I really have to spell it out?"

"Could it be your sister maybe? Or what about Merle?"

"No." Rising to her feet, the princess adjusted her dress and offered Hitomi a hand. "I'm just going to come right out and say it, so please listen."

Hitomi wobbled, despite Millerna's help. "Okay."

"If you don't tell Van that you want this bond between you, that you care for him he'll never rest until he finds a cure. In this life-" She paused, "or the next. It's just the way he is. He loves you too much."

Her cheeks went red. "I- but what about these?" Hitomi waved her arms wildly.

"Those? I wouldn't worry too much."

She spun around, expecting to see feathers. "They're gone."

"Yes. I thought about it after you told me and I believe that if the link is tied to your thoughts and feelings, your wings are too. When you're calm, you can control them or keep them hidden. Yet, if you're emotionally out of control; so are they."

"So what you're trying to tell me with all of this is-" Hitomi started.

"Is that you haven't doomed anyone. Be honest with yourself, Hitomi." Before the girl could start rattling off her objections, Millerna reached a hand up to cover her mouth. "Don't look for reasons to doubt yourself or Van for that matter. Sometimes I think you forget that you can be happy too. Don't think about others for a change; it's good to be a little selfish sometimes." She lowered her hand.

"Can I think about this for a bit?" Hitomi shifted nervously; she struggled to find an objection. "I don't think my nerves can handle anything else today."

"So long as you do your thinking with this." Millerna pointed at her chest. "And not too much with this." She playfully tapped the girl on the head.

Hitomi gave a slight smile. "I'll try."

"One last thing, I promise."

"What's that?"

Millerna grabbed Hitomi by the hands, squeezing a little. "Please talk to him soon. I don't want to see anything happen to either of you. Okay?"

The pained look in her eyes made Hitomi want to cry. She was so genuine; and it was obvious that she was really worried. Before Hitomi knew that she'd opened her mouth, the words flowed out, "I promise I'll talk to him the next time I see him."

"That's wonderful! Thank you." She released her iron grip. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Hitomi sighed. Great. Now she'd promised to confess to Van and there was no way for her to back out. It was worth a try. "I don't think I'm going to be brave enough to approach him directly-"

"Well, what if he came to you?"

If he just happened to be alone with her, could she do it? Every opportunity they'd had thus far had gone pretty badly. Hitomi pondered for a few agonizing moments, while Millerna's expression grew dimmer. Her will collapsed under the princess' scrutiny. "I guess I can do that. If he happened to show up while I was alone. It'd have to be somewhere private though."

She walked over to Hitomi's dresser and rustled around, finally pulling free a halter-style dress. "What if I were to drop a hint that a certain girl from the Mystic Moon was taking a walk in the gardens alone this evening?" She handed it to Hitomi.

Looking down, Hitomi quickly realized that the top she'd been wearing was hanging on by threads. "Geez! Why does this stuff happen to me? You could have told me about that sooner!" She snatched the dress from Millerna's hand.

"Sorry. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell you. There were other things that were simply more important."

Hitomi pulled the dress on and tied the strings up neatly at the back of her neck. "I guess I'm going to need more like this one, huh?" The wind blew against the open skin on her back and she shivered.

"I'd say so."

"Tonight, huh." Hitomi mouthed.

"You promised."

She tried not to flinch. "Um, sure."

"So it's okay?"

"Yes." At least, she hoped it would be.

vvvvvvvvvv

"Are you all right, your Highness?"

He stirred, "I'm fine, you are dismissed."

"Yes, Highness." The young man bowed and exited the room silently.

In truth, Van was far from all right. He slumped back down in his regal chair, resting his chin in his hand. The whole situation with Hitomi was turning the young, strong King into a wreck. Van wearily eyed the members of his court, deliberating on some key issue, naturally. But nothing that they could have to say was as important as his personal problems. He tuned them out.

Merle watched from her cherished hiding place on the balcony. She'd discovered it not long after Van had started using the room. "Lord Van-" He was a shadow of himself. Every feature showed the ache that he tried so hard to hide. Van's eyes were hazy and distant, his hair, though always messy, was a complete disaster. His posture was off and, Merle noted, he wasn't even trying to listen to the delegates today. Suddenly very angry, Merle clicked her heels and spun back into the hallway. "I don't care if I have to beat some sense into those two, I am not going to stand by and watch them suffer!"

After two hours of impatient waiting, Merle's prey came into view. Van shuffled down the corridor, muttering. She stalked him from the shadows, watching and waiting. Finally, Van turned into his personal stairwell. The cat girl hopped out a nearby window. There were only a few places that Van went to think, and Merle knew exactly where he'd go today. Where she could corner him. Her eyes glowed. "Bingo."

vvvvvvvvvv

"About time you got here." Merle tapped her foot impatiently on the roof tiles.

Van landed gracefully on the roof, his wings vanishing as he walked towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"I'd rather not." Despite his words, Van sat down next to her.

Merle curled against him. "But we have to. You look awful, you know that?"

He sighed. "Yeah. I know."

"And I'm guessing that it's a Hitomi problem."

No answer. She must have gotten it right.

"Right, and I want to get this whole mess straightened out before something bad happens."

"Too late."

"What do you mean?" The cat girl glanced up with pleading eyes.

"Merle." He tried to hold it back, but Merle had been his confidant for too long. There was no use hiding it any more. "The link is going to kill us."

"No!"

Van nodded.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"There are only two possibilities: we can destroy or complete the bond."

"Well, how do you do that?"

"I don't know how to break it. There's some ritual that's been lost since the age of my people."

"Then what about completing it?" Merle's tail twitched.

"That-" He turned away. "That would be- well- very difficult, given the circumstances."

She blinked. "What would you have to do?"

"It's well- what- uh- well, Hitomi would be involved too." Van edged out his words as cautiously as possible.

"Meaning?"

"We would have to marry." He consented.

Marriage? That was the solution? The cat girl flexed her claws; she didn't really like where this was going, but she decided to give him a chance. "Explain."

Van took a deep breath. "The bond that Hitomi and I now share was used in the ancient days as part of a marriage ritual. I'm sure that you read the book."

"Yes, I did, but it's starting to make sense now. Keep going."

"Well, it was only part of the marriage. The other part is- is- you can guess what it is."

"Oh." She grinned. "And you don't want that?"

He slumped. "Why did I ever call her back. I'm such a coward."

Enough self-pity! "You really want to know why you brought her back? Why you wanted her to return? Are you that dumb?" Merle was nearly yelling now.

"Merle?"

"Listen up!" She snapped her hands to her hips. "You want to know why you called her back? Easy. It's the same as before." She pointed a stern finger at him. "You. Love. Her. That's it! That's why! And if you weren't so busy being such a dumb jerk, you'd see that she loves you too!" Her fur was standing on end as she finished. Merle hadn't meant to be so mean, but it was the truth."

"She doesn't-"

"Yes. She. Does!" Her temper flared and she tapped her foot sharply to cool off.

"But she went back! She chose to go home, and now I've dragged her back! Merle, I've doomed her; I've doomed us both!" He stood up, fists clenched.

She was unfazed. "Don't you understand? I can tell just by watching the two of you. It's obvious! Everyone knows! The only people who don't are you and Hitomi! And you can read her mind for goodness sake!"

Van nearly tumbled back. The truth hit him hard. He could read her mind. How could he not know how she felt? Wait. That wouldn't be fair. Especially since he'd just recently blocked her out. "Merle, I can't do it."

"Can't do what?"

"I can't probe her mind for answers. I won't do it."

"Well," Merle smiled. "Then you'll just have to ask her, won't you?"

"Merle." He grumbled.

The cat girl turned serious. "Van, if you don't do something, you're both gonna die. If nothing else, you should tell her before that happens. Please?" She let her head fall against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this was hurting you too." Van placed a hand on her back and patted lightly. "And you're right. She deserves the truth. I've been really stupid. I let you all down."

"No. You've never let me down, and you never will."

Silence.

"Merle pulled back. "So you won't let me down now, will you?"

Van's cloud of doubt lifted a little. "Thank you for believing in me, Merle." He took a few steps back, putting his free hand to his forehead. The setting sun blazed in the sky. "I have to ask you to do something for me though."

"Huh?" She cocked her head.

"When I do- talk- to Hitomi." He ruffled his hair. "No snooping."

"Okay."

"And I really mean it this time."

"Aw, but-"

"Really, Merle. This is just something I have to face alone."

"I understand." She nodded, backing away. "I promise I won't snoop, but remember-" Her tail swished over the tiles. "We don't keep secrets. You have to tell me about it later."

"It's a deal." Van half-smiled. Steadily, he walked to the edge of the roof.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Hitomi." Smoothly, Van flipped over the edge and into a window.

Merle plopped down and stared at the sky. "It's 'bout damn time. You better not screw this up!" Tears started to trickle down her cheeks. "I'm too old for crying, geez." She rubbed her eyes hard. "I can't lose you both. Please-"

vvvvvvvvvv

Van strode through the castle corridors with purpose now. Gradually letting the mental block slip away until Hitomi's emotions filtered through clearly. Nervousness. She was worried. That much was obvious. Those worries filled his mind like a fog. "Where are you Hitomi?" He had to do this now, while his courage held. Was it really courage? No time to question that now. Van headed for Hitomi's room.

vvvvvvvvvv

The gardens were gorgeous, even when bathed only in moonlight. Hitomi mused as she wandered through the dozens of flowers and trees. They were similar to plants on  
Earth, but somehow, very different. Rose-like bushes glistened with dew, their soft blue petals practically glowing. She bent over to smell one when a premonition hit her. She wasn't alone. "Van?" Hitomi rose slowly.

Then, she noticed the figure, walking in the shadow of a large fruit tree. She opened her mind, examining the aura closely. Van's life force pulsed from the east; somewhere inside the castle. This wasn't Van. It was someone very familiar. Hitomi edged closer.

"Hitomi? Is that you?" The man called.

She took a relieved breath. "Allen." Her tension ebbed away. "What are you doing here?"

He stepped out into the moonlight and smiled. "I should ask you the same question, you missed dinner."

Imagine, after all they'd been through. Allen was still treating her like a child. Hitomi crossed her arms. "I wasn't feeling hungry, so I decided to take a walk."

"Something on your mind? You look nervous." He closed the gap between them. "You know, everyone's really worried about you."

"They are?"

"Yeah. They are."

"Oh." Hitomi bit her lip.

"Want to walk with me?" He offered.

"Umm." She stumbled. Van would be showing up soon and she wanted to be alone. But Allen wasn't the type of person to just leave her without good reason. She'd have to make it quick. "I guess I could for just a little while."

"Great." He started walking at a slow pace. "You know, I haven't really had an opportunity to talk to you since you left after the war."

"Oh, that." Hitomi felt a blush rise in her cheeks. This was something she hoped she'd never have to deal with. And now that she thought about it, she realized she had been avoiding the issue by avoiding Allen. The guilt was pouring back on her in large doses.

"I'm sorry Allen."

"It's okay. You went back to the Mystic Moon right? It's not like we could have cleared this up before."

"But I didn't say anything. I didn't want to hurt your feelings- scratch that." Hitomi dropped her gaze. "I was afraid to confront you."

"Why?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Well, considering that she was going to be totally honest tonight, she might as well start now. Especially if something went wrong and- 'Deep breaths, Hitomi.' She thought. 'You can do this!'

"For a while, I thought that I was in love with you." The clarity in her voice shocked her.

Allen was taken aback. "You were?"

She nodded.

"That's funny, you know? Because I was smitten with you too." He grinned. "It wasn't until near the end when I thought-"

Hitomi cut in. "Allen, listen I-"

"I know that you don't feel that way anymore, and it's okay."

"You do?"

"Yeah. When you left, I did some thinking." Allen leaned back against a thicker tree. "You'll have to pardon me for saying this, but it was like the magic in the attraction was gone. I had more important things to worry about, like Celena."

That was a relief. So Allen had come to terms, just like she had. "Thank you, Allen." Hitomi smiled.

"For what?"

"For being so honest with me."

Allen laid a hand on her shoulder. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Friends." She mused. No more worries about their awkward relationship. He'd really matured since she left. "I like the sound of that."

vvvvvvvvvv

"Van? Is something wrong?" Dryden looked up from his novel momentarily.

"Have you seen Hitomi? I need to talk to her." He huffed.

"Who is that, dear?" Millerna shuffled down the library stairs. Seeing Van, she quickened her pace. "Hello Van. I wasn't expecting to see you." Not yet, anyway. "You look out of breath, would you like some tea?"

"No. I'm looking for Hitomi."

Dryden resumed reading. "I haven't seen her today. Didn't you meet with her earlier, Millerna?"

Van focused on her. She flinched. "Actually-"

"Tell me." He ordered.

Millerna sighed. Hopefully, Hitomi would be ready by now. "She went for a walk in the gardens, she wanted to be alone."

"The gardens." He mumbled. Why hadn't he figured that out? He could sense her emotions; even read her thoughts, so why? "Thanks." Van rushed from the room.

"My, but wasn't he in a hurry." Dryden said.

"Yes, he was." Millerna smiled broadly.

"You know something I don't?"

"Call it woman's intuition."

"Right." He shook his head gently. "Whatever you say, dear."

She climbed the stairs, still smiling.

The feeling was growing stronger. As Van came closer to the gardens, he could feel Hitomi more strongly. She was actually feeling pretty calm. Nervousness still blanketed her aura, but it wasn't as powerful as before. Maybe she would-

"Hitomi?" Van staggered to a halt at the gate.

Hitomi turned as her name was called. "Van." Why hadn't she noticed his approach? Was she that preoccupied? "What's wrong?" He stared at her, like his mind was somewhere else. Hitomi reached for him with her consciousness. Fear. Doubt. Pain. 'Van? What's the matter?'

'Him.'

"Allen." She gasped. He was still standing next to her. In panic, she turned to him.

"Hitomi?" Allen looked puzzled.

'Why, Hitomi?'

'Wait, it's not what you think!'

'I'm sorry.' Van took a step back.

'Van, please, I don't love Allen!'

Hitomi faced the knight with pleading eyes. "Allen, please, I need you to leave."  
"But why?"

"Because I need to speak to Van alone." She said sternly, her features steeled.

"Okay." He bowed. "I understand." With that, he walked away.

Her attention fell back to Van. 'I was waiting to talk to you, and Allen showed up.'

He faltered. 'Why should I believe you?'

It stung. Hitomi felt like he'd just stabbed her with his blade. 'I'll prove it. Did Millerna tell you I'd be here?'

Silence.

'We planned it. I'd be here and she'd make sure you found out.'

'But why would you do that?' He moved towards her slowly.

'Because- I can do this, I can do this-'

'Do what?'

'Confess to Van.' "Oh!" Hitomi clapped her hands over her mouth. What had she done?

'Hitomi?'

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: I'm feeling evil today…so I'll end it here. The next chapter will be the last, with maybe an epilogue to follow. There's a confession in the air, but what about Hitomi's wings? Stick with me and find out!


	6. The Truth

"**On a Wing and a Prayer"**

**An Escaflowne Fanfiction by aefrae21**

** The Truth **

**Author's Notes:** It's final chapter time! Now, I realize that this whole thoughts and talking stuff gets really confusing. Remember, "things in double quotes are talking" and 'things in single quotes are thoughts.' Enjoy!

_Hitomi faced the knight with pleading eyes. "Allen, please, I need you to leave."  
"But why?"_

"_Because I need to speak to Van alone." She said sternly, her features steeled._

"_Okay." He bowed. "I understand." With that, he walked away._

_Her attention fell back to Van. 'I was waiting to talk to you, and Allen showed up.'_

_He faltered. 'Why should I believe you?'_

_It stung. Hitomi felt like he'd just stabbed her with his blade. 'I'll prove it. Did Millerna tell you I'd be here?'_

_Silence._

'_We planned it. I'd be here and she'd make sure you found out.'_

'_But why would you do that?' He moved towards her slowly._

'_Because- I can do this, I can do this-'_

'_Do what?'_

'_Confess to Van.' "Oh!" Hitomi clapped her hands over her mouth. What had she done?_

'_Hitomi?'_

vvvvvvvvvv

She wished she could just start the day over. Then, she wouldn't know that the bond was going to kill her. Then, she wouldn't be standing here waiting. Then, she wouldn't feel like her heart was about to beat right out of her chest.

Van was about twenty paces from her, and even though she couldn't see very well in the fading light, she could feel him approaching.

'Confess? She doesn't mean- as in- she doesn't-'

Her heart beat loudly in her chest and Hitomi trembled at the unease in his thoughts. Had he forgotten she could hear them? The feelings were growing in intensity with every step he took. It certainly didn't help that he was going through emotions like a pregnant woman with mood swings.

After the initial shock, Van's temper flared.

'But she was just here with Allen; she can't be- those two were probably-'

Then came doubt.

'But she wouldn't have just sent him away. Unless-' Van's steps slowed. 'Unless she wanted to- What if she's finally accepted his proposal?'

'Proposal?' Hitomi reddened. That's true, Allen had proposed to her once. Van sounded almost, well, he sounded jealous. 'Allen didn't propose. I wouldn't have accepted anyway, geez.' He was also clearly ignoring her.

'Not that it would matter.'

Regret.

'Now that she knows what this bond is going to do to us, she probably hates me.'

She shook her head. 'I don't hate you, Van. How could I?'

Still, he continued, 'Why did I think that talking to her would change things?'

'Van, wait.'

'All I wanted was to see her again.'

'To see me?' Hitomi started to shake. 'You-'

'But I couldn't even get that right. I've failed to protect her.' He clenched his fists.

'Van!' She tried.

He was lost deep within his own mind; too distant to be reached.

'And now I've killed her.'

'Please, Van stop!' Her brain screamed. It was starting to hurt. Tears welled up in her eyes.

'I've killed us.'

"Van!" Hitomi's knees gave out and she tumbled to the ground. "Enough! Stop! Stop it!"

Van froze. He hadn't done anything. He hadn't touched her or said a word, and yet, there she was, crying. 'Don't tell me- I'

"What have I done?" He rasped.

The pressure stopped and Hitomi lifted her head slowly. Standing before her, not more than two feet away, was Van. He looked so fragile. His eyes were wide and fearful, his hands were still clenched at his sides, and his lip quivered.

He was scared. So scared that Hitomi started crying again.

Seeing this, the young King turned away. 'I've hurt her again.'

"Van."

"I'm sorry, Hitomi. I-I'll just leave."

"Wait!" Hitomi cried, reaching an arm towards him. "Please, don't go."

This was it. The moment of truth. She had to tell him. Voices haunted her. Millerna. 'Just be honest.'

Merle. 'You idiot, tell him!'

'Believe in your feelings.' Grandma.

Hitomi closed her eyes. "I will."

Van looked back, both hurt and confused. "Hitomi?"

"Van," She wiped the tears away and stood up. "I have to tell you something important."

He nodded slightly. There were some unusual emotions radiating from Hitomi and it was making him uneasy.

"I want to complete the bonding ritual." Finally! She'd said it!

"You want to what?" He reeled. "Hitomi, you understand- you know what we'd have to do- and you-"

Her cheeks were growing hot. "Yes."

"And you still want to?"

She smiled. At least he wasn't objecting yet.

"Why?"

He just had to ask. The lump in her throat was swelling by the second. "Because- I- love you."

The next few seconds ticked by at a phenomenally slow rate. Van stared in disbelief. 'She loves me?' It was all so clear now.

'Why isn't he saying anything? I knew it; he doesn't care for me. I blew it!'

"Hitomi?" He mouthed.

She felt the negative emotions clearing away. When she worked up the courage to face Van, he was smiling. It wasn't any ordinary smile either. It was the special smile that he always seemed to save for her. 'That means- he- does he too?'

He picked up her hand and held it gingerly. "I'm glad."

"Van?" She pulled at their connection, trying to see-

"None of that." He placed his free hand on her shoulder. "I need to say this."

Hitomi nodded, certain that she was now wearing a giddy grin. Even without trying, she could feel the hope in his voice. It was a premonition of something wonderful.

"I was foolish not to see it. And I hope that I can earn your forgiveness." He said quietly. "I called you back to Gaea because I needed you."

"Van." She breathed.

"I love you, Hitomi. I want you to stay with me." He lowered his head. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize that."

A smile graced her lips. She felt absolutely wonderful. 'He loves me!'

Van could feel his cheeks reddening.

"You know, Van. I saw a vision of your mother."

"Mother?"

"Yes." Hitomi leaned towards him. "She appeared in my dream and told me to take care of you."

He stared, blushing.

"You think she knew something we didn't?"

"That sounds like her." He smiled.

After a long silence, Hitomi decided to ask mentally. 'So what do we do now?'

Van hesitated. "Well, we would need to- um- get married." He stuttered.

"Are you asking me?" She tried desperately to hide her enthusiasm.

"Well, that is- I mean-"

Hitomi put a finger to his lips and closed her eyes in concentration. Then she heard it, loud and clear.

'Yes.'

"That's cheating!" Van pushed her hand away and sprang to his feet.

She giggled. "Maybe. But-"

"But?" He tilted his head, curious.

"I will."

"You will?"

Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. "I accept."

Beaming, Van held her close. There were no words or even thoughts worth wasting this perfect moment.

vvvvvvvvvv

Footsteps echoed in the corridor.

Merle's ears perked up. They were back. With the agility only a cat could possess, she leapt over statues and behind pillars until her prey was in sight. It had been worth the wait. She watched Van and Hitomi walk arm in arm down the hallway in silence. Just a few more moments and-

"So, you finally told her, eh?" Merle flipped gracefully out of nowhere.

"Merle!" Hitomi jumped.

The cat girl grinned triumphantly.

Van gripped Hitomi's arm before answering. "Yes."

"Congratulations!" She leapt into Van, throwing him back a step. "I'm so happy for you two. When are you going to get married?"

He blushed again. "When the Mystic Moon is at it's brightest. About a week and a half from now."

"Lord Van! That's wonderful!" She chirped.

Hitomi smiled. Merle had really known. In all the time she'd been obnoxious, rude, and overall jealous she'd known. And through it all, she'd allowed Van's happiness to supercede her own. How could she ever hope to repay her? Then, the perfect idea hit her.

"Merle?"

The cat girl relinquished her hold on Van for a moment. "Huh?"

"I want you to be my maid of honor."

"What's that?" Merle cocked her head sideways.

Hitomi was at a loss. So, they didn't have maids of honor on Gaea? "Well, it's a special person that the bride selects to um- help her prepare for the wedding." She tried to think of a better explanation. "The girl would also walk down the aisle before the bride and be a witness to the ceremony."

Understanding blossomed on Merle's face. "Oh! You mean like a lady in waiting?"

It was Hitomi's turn to be confused. She turned to Van for guidance.

He nodded. "Here, a lady in waiting handles the arrangements for the wedding ceremony and acts as a witness, signing the official papers."

"Would you, Merle?" She asked.

In two seconds, Merle had wrapped herself around Hitomi's neck and both of them ended up in a heap on the floor. She laughed. "Of course I will Hitomi!"

Van just smiled. "I think we should wait to announce our-" He fumbled for a second. "engagement- until tomorrow morning."

"Aw." Merle whined.

"Why don't you head upstairs, Hitomi. I'll be right behind you." Van gently led Hitomi to the stairs. "I promise."

"Okay." Reluctantly, Hitomi released his hand and ascended the stairs. What did he mean, right behind her? Embarrassment flooded her senses and she could have sworn that she heard something falling downstairs.

"Lord Van? Are you okay?" Merle squatted down next to Van, who was currently picking himself up off of the floor. They were going to have to learn to control themselves. Otherwise-

"What happened?"

Van stared up at Merle. "Nothing. Just tripped on a loose stone. I'm fine." He rose to his feet and dusted his pants.

"So, what did you need to tell me that Hitomi shouldn't hear?" She whispered impishly.

"I promised that I would tell you everything, didn't I?"

"Yes?" Merle was barely able to contain herself.

"And I will, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But why?"

Van cleared his throat. "Because she's waiting and because you were barely out of hearing distance this evening."

Oops. "Fine. Tomorrow then. But only because Hitomi's waiting for you."

He smiled. "Goodnight Merle, and thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." Merle waved a paw lazily over her head as she strolled away smirking.

Van cautiously approached Hitomi's door. It was closed. Gently, he tapped on the door. "Hitomi?"

After a few seconds of silence, the door swung inward and Hitomi stood nervously behind it. "Van, um- hi." 'That sounded lame.'

"It wasn't lame." He chuckled. "I just wanted to um- say goodnight." The timbre in his voice shifted. "Hitomi?"

Her eyes widened at the suggestiveness in his tone. 'Is he going to kiss me?' Realizing her mistake, she panicked. 'Stupid! No, don't think that, think of anything else. This door, is- uh- nice?'

Van shifted, a bit nervous. 'Actually-'

'You mean-' Her mind went blank.

His lips were on hers.

And then he was pulling away, blushing hotly. "Goodnight, Hitomi."

She numbly put a hand over her heart. It was beating so fast.

Van stepped away.

Somewhere, distantly, she heard herself respond. "Goodnight, Van."

vvvvvvvvvv

Van stalked Hitomi from the clouds. He watched her carefully as she flew this way and that, waiting for him. He couldn't wait any longer. With a great swoop, he snagged Hitomi by the arm and swung her around neatly. "Gotcha!" He grinned. "Now, about my pants."

"What about them?"

Van pouted.

Laughing, Hitomi said, "Aw, not the pouting face, you know I can't resist that." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled in her wings, dropping into Van's waiting arms. Still smiling, she tugged him closer. "Van." Her voice was heavy with innuendo.

"I want to show you something." He said, smiling. "So keep up!"

To his surprise, he actually dropped Hitomi. There was no panic. Though Hitomi screamed for several seconds, she opened her wings and chased after him.

"Van Fanel! I'm going to kill you!" Hitomi called.

"Not if you can't catch me."

"Van!"

Van let her chase him playfully until he reached their destination. It was a simple valley, uninhabited by humans. Somehow, he had known where to go. It was a place treasured since his childhood; the place where his mother had taken him so many times.

"What is this place?" Hitomi asked, placing her hand on Van's shoulder.

"This is where Mother taught Folken and I how to fly."

Hitomi held his arm tight. "It's beautiful."

Van looked down at her hands on his arm. He grinned as he caught sight of the pink stone ring on her left hand.

"Van?"

Hitomi was staring up at him with a look that burned through all of his restraints. In seconds he held her close and pressed kisses to her cheeks, her nose, and finally her lips. "Hitomi." He breathed.

Her wings vanished as she pulled him down with her into the lush grass. Van smiled, letting his own wings form a shell around them. Hitomi giggled beneath him, eyes half closed. "You shouldn't keep a lady waiting you know."

"I was only admiring you, but if you insist." Van teased. With ease, he pulled down the straps of her dress and kissed along her neckline.

"Van-" She whispered, hands on his chest.

"Van!"

vvvvvvvvvv

Merle was forced off of the bed as Van sprang into consciousness. The sheets and blankets went flying as he hurled himself into a seated position. "Wha-" He huffed. "What happened? Where's Hitomi?"

The cat girl picked herself up off the floor. "I only came to wake you up. There's a lot to do today!"

"Merle?"

"Who else would I be?" She retorted.

Van pushed his bangs back with a shaky hand. "What time is it?"

"Dawn. Is something wrong?"

He sighed loudly and slid out of bed. "Just a dream."

Merle grinned, tail swishing. "One of _those_ dreams I see."

"N- no!" He stumbled. "It wasn't."

"Your-" She coughed. "pants say otherwise."

Blushing, he turned away. "Damn it."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." She purred.

"Merle."

"Oh all right. I'll be waiting for you downstairs." The cat girl exited the room, grinning madly.

vvvvvvvvvv

Hitomi drifted back to the waking world slowly. Sunlight was streaming through her windows and she blinked hard. She'd had the most wonderful, and frightening, dream last night. It was like her the others, except that she and Van- they'd almost- "It was just a dream, right?" But then, they were going to be doing _that_ soon weren't they? They were going to be married; complete their bond. 'Oh dear.'

Gingerly, she attempted to roll onto her back. Something stopped her. She tried again. "What on Earth?" Pushing herself up, she saw them. Her wings were there again, moving gently with her movements. 'This is bad.' She hadn't told Van about her wings. But he said he loved her, right? So it wouldn't matter that she had wings too. "Well, Merle was right about his feelings, maybe she's right about this too."

Hitomi stood and walked to her mirror. "At least I thought to wear an open-back shirt to bed." Soon, she was staring at her own reflection. "Van." She imagined Van standing there, wings expanded. Images from her dream flashed before her eyes and she turned red. It was too much to imagine her and Van doing _those_ things. And it felt so real. "I'm turning into a hormonal teenager."

"Hitomi?"

Van was at her door. She panicked, throwing clothes over her head, only to have them get stuck on her wings. 'Oh no.'

'Are you okay?' He sent mentally.

'Um, yes- I'm just fine. Don't think about it. Don't-'

'Hitomi?'

She thought of the only thing that might keep him away. 'I'm naked! Don't come in!'

"I'll- uh- just wait downstairs then. Millerna's here too, she couldn't wait to talk to you." He barely managed to complete his sentence.

"Can I come in Hitomi?" Millerna's cheerful voice called.

She could hear Van's footsteps growing distant. "Come in, but close the door behind you."

Millerna laughed as she locked the door. "I came to say congratulations. I wasn't expecting anything this entertaining."

Hitomi was standing awkwardly on one foot in the middle of the room, three separate outfits hanging off of her. Her wings were tangled in shirts and her hair was sticking up in every direction. "Funny."

Curbing her laughter, Millerna pulled her friend free. "Can you concentrate enough to put them away now?" She smiled tenderly.

"I think so." She closed her eyes and relaxed.

"That's amazing."

Hitomi opened her eyes and found Millerna examining her back again. "Millerna?"

"There aren't any marks. Did you feel any pain this time?"

She was about to lecture the princess on privacy when she remembered. "No. And it didn't hurt the last time they came out in my sleep."

"Hmm." Millerna pulled a dress from Hitomi's closet and handed it to her. "If you can figure out what's triggering your wings in your sleep, you might be able to gain control over them."

"Huh?"

"You could call them up whenever you want." She replied. "But come on, no time for that now. Van is waiting for you downstairs. It's almost time for the public announcement."

Hitomi gulped. She'd forgotten about that part.

vvvvvvvvvv

Everything was passing in a blur. Hitomi had stood mute while Van announced their engagement and impending wedding. Merle was constantly asking her questions about colors and flowers and the things she liked. Friends and strangers congratulated her daily, expressing their joy in the King's marriage and choice of wife. Apparently, the Wing Goddess was an honorable match for the King of Fanelia. She got the feeling though, that Van had forced the issue with his court. They were acting extra polite around her since the announcement.

Plans whirled around her, but she never had to be that involved in them. Merle had everything under her control and everyone in fear of her wrath. That girl could be very scary when she wanted to, Hitomi decided.

There were only two things bothering her as she waited for her wedding day. One reason was that the right moment never came up to tell Van about her wings. The second reason was that she never saw Van long enough to talk to him. He was always busy with plans or paperwork. The kingdom needed him almost all the time it seemed.

Then again, Hitomi mused, the chaos in the castle had given her the perfect opportunity to practice flying. So far, she'd only managed to summon her wings and fall out of a tree. But it was a start! 'So, tomorrow.'

'Having second thoughts?'

"Van?" Hitomi slid from her seat on the palace stairs. "Where are you?"

'Look up.'

She did. Van was leaning out a window. 'What are you doing up there?'

He smiled. 'I've missed you. Would you like to sneak away for a while?'

'More than anything.' Hitomi earnestly thought.

'Meet me on your balcony.'

'The balcony?'

Hitomi could feel her heart beating in her ears as she raced up the stairs. She was actually going to spend time alone with Van. Their first real date, she realized. Thoughts of hair and makeup drifted over her consciousness, but she ignored them. There wasn't any time for that. The key jangled with her shaking hands as she turned the lock. "Van?"

He was sitting on the railing, shirtless and smiling, just as she'd seen him the day she returned to Earth.

'He's gorgeous.'

Van blushed. 'You're not so bad yourself.'

'Oops.' She covered her mouth. This reading thoughts business was going to get the best of her yet. 'Sorry.'

"Are you ready?"

She nodded.

"All right then." Van jumped down onto the balcony and extended his arms. "Come on."

Hitomi approached dazzled as he opened his wings and wrapped his arms around her. Lifting her bridal style, Van jumped. And they were flying. People and trees vanished from view as they flew higher. The setting sun provided a perfect mood. 'This reminds me of that dream-'

Van dipped suddenly. 'Dream? You had one too?'

'What do you mean by too?'

'Maybe we'd better land before we have this discussion.' Van thought as he again focused on flying.

They landed not far from Fanelia, in an open glade. Van set Hitomi on her feet and stared. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. You didn't just have suggestive dreams about a person that they knew about. 'The dreams can't be the same, can they?'

Hitomi returned his stare. 'What did you dream about? Do you know?'

"Know what?" He said aloud.

"Um, nothing, why don't you tell me about your dream." She hurried. 'Was I in it?'

'Yes.' Van stiffened. "I mean, well, yeah you were in it, but that's not-"

Her gaze dropped to her shoes. 'Did I do something wrong?'

"No. Hitomi-" Van tried to think of a way to explain himself, but there was no way out except the truth. After all, this woman was going to marry him tomorrow. "You may want to sit down."

"Okay." She complied.

"I've been having this recurring dream lately." He rubbed the back of his neck absently. "And in it, you kind of fly to me and then we well- you chase me for a while-"

'Before you take me to the special place where you learned to fly.' Hitomi couldn't stop herself from finishing mentally.

Van faced her, wide-eyed. "Then, it is the same dream?"

"Sounds like it."

"Well, what happened next in your dream?" Van asked absently, forgetting where his own dream had led him.

Hitomi blushed. 'Why did he have to ask that? How can I tell him that we- almost- I mean-'

Van had the decency to stop her. "Hitomi, in the dream, you were wearing a ring."

"A ring that looked like my pendant, yes."

"This ring." Van reached into his pocket and revealed a thin gold band with a bright pink stone oval set in it. "I had it made for you. I hope-"

'It's beautiful!'

"Here." He motioned for her hand. Taking hold of it, Van slid the ring on her third finger. "Up until now, I'd thought that the dream was just a fantasy."

"But it's not." Hitomi smiled down at the gleaming ring. "It's a premonition."

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"Well, a little."

"It feels like more than a little, Hitomi."

'That's cheating.'

'Says the woman who did the same thing to me not so long ago.' Van returned.

'Should I tell him?'

"Tell me what, Hitomi?"

He looked so happy. "Did the dream- Did it make you happy? Or do you regret it?"

"Hitomi? How can you ask that?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and she turned her eyes away. Frowning, Van lifted her chin, forcing her to face him. "I love you. And I don't regret any of this. I thought- the dream was, well- nice."

"Really?" She asked cautiously. 'It was nice?'

"Yes."

Hitomi made up her mind. "Van? I have something for you too."

"Hmm?" He didn't remember her having a gift in the dream.

"But I need you to do something first-" She gulped. "Kiss me."

Van grinned nervously. He had only kissed her once before, was she expecting something? "O-okay."

With determination, Van closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her shoulders tense momentarily, but then she started kissing him back. He was lost to the feel of it.

"Van?" Hitomi pulled away slowly, breaking the kiss.

He blinked.

She stepped back so that he could see her. "Van?"

'How is this possible?'

Hitomi watched as he drew nearer. Carefully, he stroked her feathers, making sure that they were real. 'Van, please, speak to me.'

"When- when did this happen?" He moved to face her.

"It first happened the night I read the book."

'That long? Why didn't you tell me?' His eyes pleaded.

'I thought you might blame yourself.'

'You're right-'

"Van, don't-" She pulled his hand to her lips and kissed it lightly. "Don't blame yourself. At first, I was afraid, but then I remembered your wings. To me, they were always something special about you."

Van stood dumbfounded. What had he ever done to deserve this?

"And I want you to teach me how to fly."

"Hitomi." Van hugged her tight. "Just promise me you won't ever fly away."

Happy tears trickled down her cheeks. "Never."

vvvvvvvvvv

The ceremony was everything and more than Hitomi had ever dreamed of. After all, it was a royal wedding. And she hadn't even seen the sanctuary yet. Suddenly, Merle shoved her forward. "Come on Hitomi, that's your cue!"

"Right!" She gasped, stepping through the big wooden doors.

Van smiled from the front of the room. He was wearing his royal armor, a set of banded mail adorned with the seal of Fanelia. A cape flowed over his shoulders and he held a shiny plumed helmet in his left hand. His hair had been mildly tamed for the event, only sticking up in a few places. And best of all, he was going to be hers.

As she entered, all eyes in the sanctuary were on her. Van noted this with a sharp smile. She had chosen to wear a simple white dress, a halter with a low back, and a long, translucent veil. It was hardly what any of the counselors would have selected, but for her, it was absolutely perfect. It was the dress from their dream. 'You're beautiful, Hitomi.' He directed the thought at her.

She blushed slightly. 'You too.'

Upon reaching the altar, Merle laid Hitomi's long veil out neatly and moved to her side, smiling all the way. A balding man in black vestments stood at the altar with the couple and started speaking.

Van and Hitomi stood there, holding hands for a long time as he spoke. It felt like forever before he directed any words at them. "Van de Fanel, King of Fanelia, come forward and receive the royal scepter." The old man bellowed.

Van obeyed, walking up to him and taking the bejeweled scepter in his hands.

"Lady Hitomi, kneel." He commanded.

'What is this?' She thought as she knelt down.

Van's voice echoed in her head. 'It's all part of the ceremony. They were supposed to go over it with you yesterday, but we weren't here. Sorry.'

'Fine time to tell me.'

'Sorry. Don't worry, it's nothing big.' He thought as he approached her. 'I'm just going to tap this to your shoulders. Then you'll stand up and the priest there will present you with a crown. It's just symbolism.'

'Van-' She was cut off as Van tapped her shoulders.

"Rise, Lady Hitomi." He held a small crown in his wrinkly hands. "Do you swear your undying loyalty and devotion to the kingdom of Fanelia? To protect her and her people-" He droned on.

'Van, you didn't tell me anything about this! I keep forgetting that I'm marrying a king!' She thought desperately.

'Do you regret it?'

Hitomi closed her eyes. 'No.'

'Then don't worry about it. Just say I do and stand up. They're waiting on you.'

She hesitated, taking a quick glance around the room. They were in fact, waiting on her. Hitomi got to her feet slowly. "I do." She held her breath. Hopefully, that was what the crowd was expecting.

"Very well. Stand together." The priest instructed.

'What's next?' She thought.

'I've asked him to include an exchange of rings. It was part of the original Draconian ceremony.' Van replied mentally.

'That's strange. On Earth, couples usually exchange rings too.'

"Now, place the ring on her finger and repeat after me-"

'Maybe it's something that connects our worlds.' Van smiled softly as he pushed the thin gold band onto her finger. It set neatly next to the pink stone ring he'd given her earlier in the week.

He repeated the priest's words, but Hitomi couldn't focus on them. Her mind was too busy dealing with what he was thinking and feeling. 'Van stop, I'm going to forget what I need to say!' She thought frantically as the priest turned to her.

'You'll be fine.'

"Repeat after me, I Lady Hitomi-"

"I, Lady Hitomi," She repeated careful not to sound distracted.

Sixty seconds later, Hitomi had finished speaking. Now, she only had to contend with the anxiety of kissing Van in front of everyone. 'What if my wings trigger?'

Van squeezed her hand gently. 'They won't. Trust yourself.'

"Now, by the power vested in me by this glorious kingdom of Fanelia," The priest raised his arms high and the crowd took to their feet. This was it.

'But Van, that's the only way I know to-'

"His Highness may now kiss the bride."

'Trust me.' With a half-grin, Van pulled her into a soft kiss.

The crowd cheered.

'See,' He pulled away, 'Not so bad, right?'

"I now present their Highnesses, King Van and Queen Hitomi de Fanel!"

vvvvvvvvvv

At the end of the night, Hitomi found herself face to blushing face with her new husband. "I'm a little nervous." She admitted, sitting on the bed. "It's silly. We've been through war, fought dragons, overcome some of the most difficult and deadly situations in the world, and I'm afraid of this."

Van took a seat next to her and slid his hand over hers. 'Me too.'

'You?' All she'd ever heard was how, well, willing men were.

'But-'

'But?' Hitomi wondered.

'I know that this is what I want to do. What we want to do.' He smirked slightly.

She pulled her hand free. 'Are you sure it's not just to save us from the bond?'

"Hitomi." He huffed, twisting her to face him. "You know me inside and out. I would never have asked you to marry me if that wasn't what I truly wanted."

Their eyes locked and Hitomi couldn't find her voice. There was something undeniably right about all of this. 'It's what I want too.' Before she could stop herself, she was kissing him. 'I love you.' She leaned back, eyelids heavy, a goofy smile pasted across her face.

Van ran a calloused hand along her cheek. "I love you too."

"Van." She breathed, her skin tingling.

'Still afraid?'

Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled them gently back onto the bed. 'Not if I'm with you.'

vvvvvvvvvv

**A/N:** And that's the end folks! I may write an epilogue, but I think the story ends nicely here. I'm sure that I can leave the rest to your capable imaginations. Please remember to be kind, rewind- I mean, um- please review? Thank you for sticking with my story until the end!


End file.
